The Ultimate Showdown HAITUS
by Cinnamint Kitty
Summary: What happens when the inner and outer sailor senshi are taken and turned evil? Can Mina, the only sailor senshi left, convince her daughter and the other daughters of the senshi to take over and get their family and friends back? And a new senshi is here!
1. The Beginning

Chapter One

The Beginning

Sailor Venus ran to the fight scene to save her friends. Her feline friend, Artemis, following quickly at her heels. Sailor Venus' face and arms were all cut up from running through threes. She came to a sudden stop when she reached her destination. Artemis ran into the back of her long and slender legs. The two were in awe. Their friends were down. The sailor scouts leader, Sailor Moon, was no where to be seen. "Artemis, what has the world come down to?" Sailor Venus whispered. The two walked along the fallen bodies of their friends. Artemis saw Luna and Diana. He ran to them, hoping to nurse them back to health. Mina knelt down beside Sailor Mars, her best friend. She held the brown-haired priestess in her arms, brushing hair out of her face. A very familiar and wicked but sweet voice spoke from the air, "It's no use, Sailor Venus. By the time your friends regain consciousness they will be on the dark side of the Negaverse!" Sailor Venus looked up. "Rini!" she yelled.

"The name is Wicked Lady, Princess." Sailor Venus gasped when she saw a bloody Sailor Moon in the hands of the enemy. "Put her down!" exclaimed Sailor Venus. Wicked Lady looked at Sailor Venus in disgust. She snarled, "Why don't you make me?" Sailor Venus nodded. She knew that she had a good chance of defeating Wicked Lady. _She's probably stronger now_, Sailor Venus thought. She got ready then shouted, "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" The powerful energy attack hit Wicked Lady full force but it only stunned her. Sailor Venus was in shock that her attack didn't even affect the evil beauty. She thought it would have at least caused a little bit of damage. Wicked Lady cackled. The other sailor scouts began to glow in the shade of their respective planets. In a blink of an eye, they were gone. Along with the evil Wicked Lady.

That was a year ago. Mina Aino felt alone. Her best friends were gone. She had no idea if she'd even see them again. She looked out her window and watched the snow fall on to the color, wet ground. She sighed, thinking about goofy Serena, brainiac Amy, fiery Rei, butt-kicking Lita and her other friends. She missed them a long. She knew she wasn't completely alone. She had her husband, her teenage daughter, her three furry friends, and the other planetary knights. She even had Darien. "Darien…" Mina sighed. "He must be a nervous wreck. Both his daughter and queen are gone and he doesn't even know where they are." The gray fuzz ball known as Diana had overheard Mina. She jumped into the blondes lap and looked up at her friend. In a high pitch sophisticated voice, Diana said, "You should call Darien and see how he's doing, Mina." Mina nodded and reached for the phone. She dialed Darien Shields' number. It ran twice before Darien picked up. He asked in a raspy voice, "Hello?"

"Darien? You sound awful."

"Who is this?"

"It's Mina… I'm sorry I didn't call sooner."

"You're supposed to be my friend, Mina."

"And I am your friend, Darien."

"You went to great lengths to avoid me. I'd call or show up and you acted like you weren't home. All of us, I and the knights, are going through a hard time. We all lost our wives. I lost my wife and my daughter. Antonio didn't lose anything. He still has you. You didn't lose anything either. You probably didn't even fight."

"How dare you say that! I lost my closest most dearest friends! And I did to fight! I didn't see you or the Knights there, so don't tell me that I did nothing!" Mina yelled. When she was finished, she hung up quickly, angry with everything Darien had just said to her.

Luna and Artemis watched from around the corner. They looked at one another dazed and confused. "Perhaps we should activate the Neo Scouts," Luna suggested. Artemis nodded in agreement. "You're right," he began. "We have to save the universe and they're the only ones who can do it."

Luna and Artemis ran up to Mina. "Mina," Artemis began. "It is time." Mina looked at Artemis in total confusion. She had no idea what Artemis was trying to tell her. "You must bring the next sailor scout generation together," Luna explained. "Not Kinala…" Mina urged. "I will not put her through so much pain." Diana pleaded, "But it is her destiny. As it is with all the others, Mina. As it was yours." Luna nodded and said, "Diana's right I'm afraid. If the Neo Scouts don't step up, all will be destroyed. The Queen and the rest of her court will be lost forever in the dark void known as the Negaverse."

"Look, you guys. I love my daughter. She deserves to live a happy life. I refuse to put her through so much pain and stress," Mina said. Luna and Artemis curled up beside Diana." She's going to experience those two things anyway, Mina. She's a teenager," Artemis joked. "If this is about what Antonio might think, I'm sure he'll be all for it. If anyone loves the universe more than us, it's him. He misses his friends and big sister. Or is this about not having any faith in Kinala? Because we do."

"It's not that, Artemis," sighed Mina. "I don't want to lose her like Darien lost Rini. She's my only daughter." Mina looked down into the pleading eyes of her furry feline friends. She debated in her mind what to do. Finally, she sighed and answered, "Fine. Where do I start?" Luna let out a huge sigh of relief then replied, "First you tell Princess Kinala her past then her destiny. We'll start location the others for you."


	2. Kinala

Chapter Two

Kinala

Kinala was a spunky strawberry blonde beauty and only fourteen. She had plenty of friends and was already the star of her schools high school varsity volleyball team. She was busy trying on many new and hot outfits when her mother entered her bedroom. "Mommm!" cried Kinala. "Don't you ever knock!?" Mina tried not to laugh. She answered, "My house. I don't have to knock. That's a cute outfit by the way." Luna, Artemis, and Diana peeked around the corner. Artemis hissed at Mina as in to tell her to hurry up.

Mina glared at the snow white cat. She took her daughters hand and sat down with Kinala on the nearby bed. "Kay… there's something you should know," Mina began. "You've learned about the Silver Millennium in school and what I have to tell you has to deal with that. It was the time of the Silver Millennium, when all the planets were at peace. The universe was a happy place and the Moon Kingdom was the happiest place of all. There were fireworks and parties every night, and dancing and laughing. Queen Serenity raised her daughter, Serena, to follow in her footsteps and rule the Moon, but most of the time Princess Serena spent starting at planet Earth, for she had fallen in love with a young man from there. Darien was his name, Prince Darien of Earth, and he would come and confide in her about the terrible things happening on Earth and the evil powers taking over there."

Kinala watched in content as Mina kept on. "Serena knew that Darien had to go and protect the Earth, but by the time he would get back to Earth, all might already be lost. A wicked queen who went by Queen Beryl had come out of nowhere. No one knew where she had come from, and she was amazingly strong. Maybe even unbeatable. The guards of the Moon Palace suspected everyone from Earth, so Darien had to flee again, but not before saying good-bye to Serena and his friends. Serena was so happy when he came back. He couldn't leave without having one last dance with her. He explained to her that everything was going to change. That Beryl was more dangerous that he had thought. The whole universe was in danger, especially the Moon. Beryl wanted to rule the whole universe, but to do that she had to first conquer the Moon. He warned Serena to prepare for the worst. He also explained that Queen Serenity knew he wasn't a spy and had asked him to stay and help protect her kingdom. Just then, the attack was launched on the Moon Kingdom by Queen Beryl and her most devoted Generals under her control. The Sailor Scouts, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and I, Sailor Venus, tried to fight against Queen Beryl without success and were taken away by the evil forces. Queen Beryl then turned her attention to Princess Serena, but Prince Darien arrived, just in time to protect her. Queen Beryl found herself very attracted to Darien and offered him to join them and rule the whole universe by her side. Disgusted, Darien refused, and in the next instant he was taken away, leaving Serena behind. The Princess ran towards Darien and she was also sucked in by the evil forces. Queen Serenity came forth to rescue them, but it was too late. They had fallen into a deep sleep and were floating amongst the carnage, away from the Moon Kingdom. Queen Serenity couldn't let it end that way. She refused to let them take away her daughters future that way. So she took out the Silver Imperium Crystal and put it on her wand for maximum power. The Queen's cat advisors, Luna and Artemis, reminded the Queen that if she used her Silver Crystal she wouldn't have any strength left, but the Queen knew it was the only way. She had to sacrifice her kingdom in order to defeat Queen Beryl and regain their peace. She sealed the enemy away then with the power she had left, she sent Luna, Artemis, Serena, Darien and their courts to the unharmed planet Earth where they would be reborn and brought back as defenders of love and justice if needed."

Kinala stared blankly at her mother. Luna, Artemis and Diana walked cautiously into the bedroom. "We have cats named Luna and Artemis, Mom…" Kinala finally said. Mina smiled softly and answered, "And they were Queen Serenity's advisors. Now they're the advisors to Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion. Of course the Queen and Lady Rini have been missing for a year. No one knows where they are… but I do. Rini took the Queen and the Sailor Scouts captive. She's known as Wicked Lady now. She's working for all evil. Every enemy that the Sailor Scouts have ever faced are back, Kinala. I was lucky I didn't get taken, but I'm not as strong as I used to be. That's where you come in. you're Neo Sailor Venus. You're a part of a whole new generation of Sailor Scouts. You have to help me round up the others. Starting with Neo Sailor Mercury. Pack up your bags, Kinala. We're going to New York City, U.S.A."


	3. Amanda

Chapter Three

Amanda

She was an orphan at the age of fifteen. Her father didn't want her anymore. He had simply given her up after the disappearance of her mother a year ago. And for that she hated Greg Urawa. The blue-eyed, blue-haired beauty known as Amanda was never a spiteful person until now. She had no friends. The other orphans thought of her as a brain. A blue-haired freak. She felt alone. She was alone. She cried herself to sleep almost every night. She prayed for someone to take her away. Yet no one came for her.

Mina and Kinala arrived in New York just seventeen hours after leaving Japan. Now they stood outside of Casablanca Orphanage. Kinala looked at her mother and asked, "Are you **_really_** a Sailor Scout? I mean… it is kind of hard to believe when you've given me absolutely no proof, Mom. I need evidence! A transformation device or something along that line! Show me an attack or something!" Mina held in her laughter. She replied, "I'll give you **_and_** Amanda both proof. How about that?" Mina's daughter nodded.

The two walked into the orphanage and up to the main desk. The receptionist asked, "May I help you?" Mina nodded brushing hair behind her ears. "My daughter and I are here for an Amanda Urawa," Mina said. The receptionist entered Amanda's name then said, "Any relation?"

"No," Mina replied, "but her father had no right to give her up. I was to take custody of her if something was to happen to Amy and Greg couldn't take care of her. I'm her legal guardian. I'm here to take her back to Crystal Tokyo, Japan with me." The receptionist stopped what she was doing and looked up at the blonde. Curiously, she asked, "Crystal Tokyo? Didn't the Queen and Princess go missing a year ago? Haven't they been found yet?"

Mina and Kinala exchanged glances quickly. They looked back at the woman behind the desk. Mina leaned her elbows on the top of the desk and looked into the receptionists eyes. Sharply, she said, "They're still missing but I don't think it's any of your business. Now, why don't you be a dear and go fetch Amanda for me? Kinala, go with her please?"

"Mom," Kinala began, "What's gotten into you? You're actually acting kind of cool. I like it." Mina smirked as Kinala and the receptionist went to get Amanda. Artemis peeked his head out of Mina's gigantic bag. He asked, "What happened to the sweet innocent sailor of love that never gave anyone attitude except her enemies? Hmm?" Mina pushed Artemis' head gently back into the bag as she said in a hushed voice, "She died along with the spirits of her friends a year ago."

Kinala and the receptionist came back minutes later with Amanda. Kinala had some of Amanda's luggage and Amanda had the rest. Kinala was busy yakking away. She was already trying to be instant friends with Amanda. "Here she is," the receptionist said.

Mina nodded and headed towards the doors. She held one open for Kinala and Amanda. Mina loaded Amanda's luggage into the rental car. Once all three of them were in, Mina looked at her daughter. She asked, "Kay, will you let Artemis out of my bag? If he's in there too much he'll never speak to me again." The strawberry blonde nodded. She opened Mina's Prada bag and Artemis jumped out onto the dashboard of the vehicle. In his mouth were two wand-like type objects. One was orange with the symbol of Venus. The other was blue with the symbol of Mercury.

Amanda saw Artemis and let out a small giggle. She said, "What a cute cat. And with his little crescent moon. He must be very special to you." Kinala burst out into laughter as she removed the objects from Artemis' mouth. She replied to Amanda, "Yeah. Real special. If my mom wasn't already married to my father she'd totally marry Artemis."

Artemis looked at Kinala as if he was insulted. The small group arrived at the hotel and went straight to the two rooms Mina had reserved. Outside of Mina's hotel room, Artemis said, "I'm sorry but I can't be quiet anymore. I resent your remark that you made in the car, Kinala."

Amanda was wide-eyed. Once in the room, she asked in shock, "He can talk?!" Mina and Kinala nodded. Kinala started to examine the two wands that Artemis had been holding in his mouth minutes before. She ran her fingers over Venus' mark. She quickly glanced at Mina and blurted out, "You really were a sailor scout. You were telling me the truth!" Kinala handed the blue Mercury wand to Amanda. "This one must be yours," she said.

"Why don't you two sit down and I'll explain everything," Mina began. The two teenage girls did as Mina suggested. Mina pulled up a chair and sat down in front of the two. "Amy and I were very good friends. We hung out together. We protected the Earth together. We went to the same high school. When you were born, Amanda, she told me it was the happiest day of her life. She wouldn't give you up for the world. She loved you. Greg loved you too. He just wasn't ready to grow up I think. And to this day I don't know why Miss Amy appointed me as your guardian out of our group. Serena was her best friend. However she was too clumsy. Rei was always at the temple and Lita… well Lita was just too hot-tempered."

"You were really good friends with my parents you say. Then where is my mother? Why did she abandon me?" Amanda asked. Her fingers ran over the carvings of the wand in her hand. Mina was shocked at Amanda's question. "Your mother didn't abandon you. She was taken hostage with the Queen and the others. She's with the Negaverse. So that's where you and Kinala come in. you two are apart of a team of Sailor Scouts. Kinala, you are known as Neo Sailor Venus. Amanda, you are Neo Sailor Mercury," Mina said.

"Hold your wand up, Kay. Shout Neo Venus Shine Power," instructed Mina. Kinala stood and raised the Venus wand. She shouted, "Neo Venus Shine Power!" a laser show of orange and yellow lights engulfed her body. A white body suit appeared with an orange sailor collar and skirt. Yellow bows were in the front and back. Next, high heels and gloves arrived. Finally, an orange choker was on her neck and a tiara with an orange gem was on her forehead. When the mini laser show died down, Kinala saw herself in a nearby mirror. She exclaimed, "Wow! I look totally hot!"

Mina laughed and turned to Amanda. She directed, "Now, Amanda, you do the same except you yell Neo Mercury Shine Power." Shyly, Amanda stood and raised her wand high into the air. As loud as she could, she shouted, "Neo Mercury Shine Power!" Water engulfed Amanda's body. Her outfit was the same as Kinala's except it was blue. Amanda smiled as she examined herself in the mirror. Artemis sighed and smiled. He said, "They look just like their mothers." Kinala glanced at Mina and asked, "So, Mom, who's next?" Mina answered, "We're going home. The rest are there. Our next target is Raven, a young fiery priestess. The daughter of Sailor Mars."


	4. Raven

Chapter Four

Raven

Raven was all alone now. Her mother had disappeared only a year ago and almost three months ago her father had died of cancer. All she had left were her mothers guardian crows, Phobos and Deimos, and Cherry Hill Temple, the place where her mother grew up. She was sixteen and alone. It didn't really bother her though. The King of Crystal Tokyo was taking pretty good care of her. He made sure she had everything that she needed. She sighed and looked up at the gray sky. She gasped seeing the two crows circling frantically in the sky. "Phobos? Deimos? What's going on?" The two crows squawked as if they were warning Raven of something. A multicolored funnel cloud appeared in the sky over the Crystal Palace. Raven turned to run into her temple. She headed for the doors when a voice came from behind her, "Raven, you must transform into Neo Sailor Mars." Raven turned around to see Mina, Kinala and Amanda. All of them were dressed in their sailor scout uniforms. Raven was in shock. Her idol, Sailor Venus, was standing before her. Mina threw Raven the Mars henshin stick and instructed, "Now raise your Mars henshin stick into the air and shout 'Neo Mars Shine Power!' Hurry, Raven! We don't have anytime to lose! The enemy is after King Endymion and Princess Taylor!"

Raven stared at Mina for a few minutes then glanced at Kinala and Amanda. The look in their eyes assured her that everything would be fine. That transforming into a Sailor Scout was what she had to do. It was a life or death situation. Raven nodded. She understood what she had to do. She raised her hand with the Mars stick into the air and shouted, "Neo Mars Shine Power!" Raven was engulfed with red light and flames. When the fire and lights died down, there stood Neo Sailor Mars in a red uniform, red hiking boots and a white leotard. Before the small group had time to attack, three women in dark colored sailor uniforms appeared before them. They all had smirks on their faces and they sneered at Sailor Venus and the team of Neo Sailor Scouts that she was slowly building. Mina gasped in shock. She recognized the faces of the women before her. Amanda and Raven also let out a small gasp. Two out of the three women were their mothers. "Mama?" Amanda asked. Sailor Mercury glared at her daughter wickedly. Sailor Mars did the same. Sailor Jupiter turned to face the Crystal Palace. The multicolored clouds were growing larger by the minute. Sailor Venus grew angry. She asked Sailor Jupiter, "What are you guys doing? We're supposed to be friends. **BEST** Friends! Why are you trying to destroy Crystal Tokyo? Where's Serena? Where's the bloody queen, Lita?!"

Sailor Jupiter smirked then turned back to face her used-to-be friend. Her clear emerald green eyes were now ice cold. Coldly, she replied, "She's in the Negaverse where she belongs. No one will ever reach her in time. The once strong queen has fallen and she is dying as we speak." Mina was outraged now. She screamed, "Venus Love Me Chain!" The chain of hearts hit Sailor Jupiter dead on and knocked her to the ground. Blood trickled down her face. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars laughed but also helped their companion to her feet. Sailor Mercury spoke, "You'll never win, Sailor Venus. Your team? They're not strong enough. They're just seedlings that are slowly growing. They'll never become a rose in time to defeat us and save Serena." Sailor Mars cackled evilly. She said, "You and your new found team will never defeat us. They're young and naïve like we were when we first became Sailor Scouts. It takes years to become as strong as us. We're invincible, Sailor Venus. Unstoppable. We have Hotaru on our side. The scout of destruction. The most powerful of all of us. You'll never win. There's more of us and we're at least ten times stronger."

Kinala, Amanda and Raven did their best to control their anger towards the three women. Kinala was able to. It was a lot harder for Amanda and Raven. Kinala could hear her own pearly white teeth grinding against each other. Raven couldn't take it anymore. She shouted, "Mars Terrible Phoenix Inferno!" A fiery phoenix flew from Raven's fingertips. The fiery bird flew around the three wicked and evil women. A raspy squawk escaped the beak of the fire bird. In burnt Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter and only scorched some of Sailor Mars' brown hair. Sailor Mars hissed when she noticed that her brown locks were damaged. She snapped, "you'll pay for that brat!" Raven looked at her mother with a deadly glare. She replied, "I could care less considering you've never been around for me. Oh yeah. And by the way. In case you care. Your husband, my father, is dead." Sailor Mars' eyes went wide. Mina stared at Sailor Mars for a few minutes. Before Mina could say anything, her former friends disappeared. Mina saw a tear slide down Sailor Mars' face before she vanished. "What's going on?" Raven asked. Without thinking, Mina said out loud, "She's not completely on their side. She still has some love inside of her."

Kinala looked at her mother, confused and curious. "Mom? What are you saying?" she asked. Mina looked at the faces of the three beautiful and young teenagers. She answered, "When Raven mentioned to Rei that Chad has died, it shocked her. Didn't you see the look in her eyes when she heard the news? Or when she left? She was in shock and crying. If we're to rescue anyone first, it'll definitely be her. She's the weakest right now. They didn't completely brainwash her." The sailor scout uniforms on everyone vanished and they were back in their everyday street clothes. Raven looked at everyone like they were crazy. She asked frantically, "Does anyone mind telling me what's going on?" Mina nodded and answered as she directed everyone inside Cherry Hill Temple, "Come on. Let's go inside and I'll tell you everything, Raven."

The small group gathered inside a room in the temple. Mina looked around and smiled calmly. She sighed and said, "This room brings back a whole lot of memories. Probably over a hundred study sessions that only ever worked for Amy. The rest of us always used the sessions to gossip about guys. Unless you were Serena. All she did was talk about Darien. Well, you three know him as King Endymion. He was a major heartthrob back in the day. He still is." She laughed then turned to Raven. She continued, "Raven, you're a member of a team called the Neo Sailor Scouts. Your mother is and always will be Sailor Mars. She's always been that fiery brunette but today she's a lot worse. She cared about the queen very much. Amy was the queen's best friend but Serena and Rei… they shared that sisterly bond that none of us had with them. They'd bicker with each other constantly. Anyway, a year ago when you're mother disappeared, she along with the rest of the Sailor Scouts and the queen were taken by the Negaverse's leading lady, Wicked Lady. Wicked Lady was once Princess Rini. The Negaverse brainwashed them. Now, I'm not sure if they brainwashed the queen. According to what the girls said when they were here, they didn't but that means that Neo Queen Serenity is in the Negaverse somewhere probably laying in a cell dying. Here's what we're going to do, ok? We're going to recruit all the other Neo Scouts. Princess Taylor knows her destiny. But there's still Maggie, Melody, Alexis, Sahara and Heather. Once we get Taylor on our side, we'll be unstoppable. She holds the Golden Imperial Crystal."

The teenage girls looked at Mina oddly. "The Golden Imperial Crystal? I've heard of the Imperial Silver Crystal but not the Golden Imperial Crystal," Amanda said. Mina turned her attention to Amanda and answered, "The Golden Imperial Crystal is about a hundred times stronger than the Imperial Silver Crystal that are in the hands of Rini and Serena. Taylor's father is a man named Helios. He can transform into a beautiful Pegasus and he is very strong. Her mother is Princess Rini. Helios controls the Golden Crystal and Rini controls another Silver Crystal. One day half of each crystal combined when Rini was pregnant with Taylor. So today, Rini and Helios aren't as strong as they used to be. Taylor is stronger than her entire family and the Sailor Scouts combined. Our next stop is the Crystal Palace and I' m telling all of you that when we go in there, don't touch a thing and be very respectful towards the king and his court. Kinala and Amanda, you may see two people that you recognize. Your fathers. Kinala, your father is Venus Knight and Amanda, yours is Mercury Knight. I know that you dislike your father, Amanda, but everything will go back to normal once everything ends. He loves you. I know he does. Raven, your father was a great man. He worked here at this temple and at first, your mother didn't like him. She found him annoying but one day, the two fell in love and they've been in love ever since. Even after he found out that she was Sailor Mars and even after Rei found out that he was Mars Knight. They stood by each other. The Sailor Scouts are stronger when they have their knights by their sides. Rei won't be so strong now. Keep that in mind."


	5. The Crystal Palace

Chapter Five

The Crystal Palace

The small group walked along the porcelain floor tiles of the Crystal Palace. The heels of their shoes were the only noise they made. Mina spotted the king and let out a small gasp. He looked like he was dying of heartbreak. His granddaughter, Taylor, was beside him, along with her father, Helios. They were talking among the servants. Mina called out, "Darien?" The royalty looked at the girls. Darien, Taylor, and Helios approached them. The girls who stood with Mina kneeled, almost saluting the royal family. Darien glared at Mina, "How dare you come here. You are not welcome, Sailor Venus." Mina's eyes filled with hurt. She answered, "I may not be welcome here but these girls are. We need Taylor. She's the strongest of any of us, Darien, and you know that. We can't awaken the rest of the Neo Sailor Scouts until we have the princess by our side."

Darien looked at his granddaughter and Helios. Helios glanced at his father-in-law and then at Mina. He said to her, "She already knows what she has to do to save her grandmother and mother. She's ready for the responsibility of a sailor scout. She already has her transformation brooch. Her mother gave it to her when she was born. Before the others disappeared, Rei and Amara had her in training. She's ready to fight." Taylor nodded in agreement and Darien seemed disgusted. Mina looked back at her growing team. She ordered, "Why don't you girls get to know the princess while I go talk to King Endymion?" The girls nodded and Mina along with the king walked away.

Mina and Darien walked into Darien's study. The door closed with a click behind them. "How dare you tell me I'm not welcomed to the palace!" Mina snapped. "This is Serena's home! If she knew how you were treating one of her friends right now she'd be completely disgusted with you!" Darien sighed, removing his cape from around his neck and draping hit over his comfy chair. He leaned against it, looking at the woman known as Sailor Venus. He sighed and replied, "Yeah, you're right, Mina. She would be. I'm sorry for taking everything out on you. I'm just all stressed out and I feel like she might never come back. I don't even know where Rini and Serena are. I'm worried, Mina. Rini just found out she was expecting another child and Serena's in no condition. Do you know where they are?"

The group of girls were hanging out in Taylor's room as the king and Mina had a little talk with one another. The girls looked around at the gigantic room. None of them knew what to say to each other. "So…" Kinala began. "You're the Princess of Crystal Tokyo, huh? I guess that means you have just about anything?" Taylor shook her head. She let her reddish-pink hair out of their odangoes. Her hair flowed to the ground then she put it into a high ponytail. It reached her lower back. "No, I don't have just about everything, Kinala. I don't have my mother. I don't have my grandmother. I don't have friends because I don't go to public school and the only friends I do have just want to be my friends because I'm the princess. It sucks to be royalty. Most of the time I spend my time wishing that I wasn't a blasted princess. I really do hate it. It's not as fun when you don't have your mother by your side to be your only friend." Raven nodded and said, "I know how you feel. My mother was never around. I don't even know where she was most of the time. My father spent time raising me." Taylor turned to look at Raven. "I know where she as," Taylor began, "Rei was here or off fighting a youma. My mother had asked Rei to help me train to be a sailor scout. She helped me to awaken my power."

Mina glared at Darien has they kept talking in the king's study. "I was there that night the sailor scouts disappeared, Darien. Rini took them. She was Wicked Lady when she did. I attacked but my powers weren't strong enough. Then yesterday, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter showed up. They told us that Serena was in the Negaverse slowly dying. That's why we came here for Taylor. She's the leader. The strongest of us all," Mina said. Darien let out a gigantic sigh and said, "I don't want her to go out and fight but Helios does and it's her destiny. You can never fight destiny." He stopped for a moment before continuing. Finally he continued, "Whose the next on your list of Neo Sailor Scouts?" Mina smiled brightly, knowing that Darien understood. She answered proudly, "Maggie. She's the daughter of Lita and Andrew Furuhata." Darien smirked and tried not to laugh. "You should win this battle then. I heard Taylor, Maggie, Alexis, Sahara, Heather and Melody are the ones the Negaverse should watch out for. With them, you're unbeatable, Mina. Train them well." Mina nodded. "I'll definitely do that, Darien. And by the way, thanks for understanding," Mina said. Darien smiled his very first smile in a year.


	6. Neo Jupiter Comes Rolling In

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi everyone! I hope you like this chapter. I think it's probably my favorite. I don't know when I'll be out with Chapter Seven. The next Neo Sailor Scout to enter in Chapter Seven is either going to be both Alexis (Neo Sailor Uranus) and Sahara (Neo Sailor Neptune). Alexis is Amara's baby sister and Sahara is Michelle's sister. If you have any ideas on how I should have them enter, please lemme know by putting it in a review to this chapter! Thanks! PrincessSolaria**

Chapter Six

Neo Jupiter Comes Rolling In

Maggie Furuhata was once again home alone. Her father, Andrew, was in the United States buying new equipment for the arcade he owned. With Andrew being out of town, that meant that Maggie was in charge of the whole place. It was hard though. Like her mother, Maggie was tall and brunette with emerald green eyes. She was also seventeen and a crime fighter for love and justice. She rarely had time to watch the arcade. Lucky for her, she had her guardian cat, Crescent, by her side. Crescent was able to transform into a human with the help of a transformation device. The cat was a orange color with a crescent moon on her forehead. She sighed and rested her head on the table in front of her as she watched television. The Real World Denver was interrupted by Crescent running into the dining room. "Maggie, hurry up and transform! A youma is attacking the others and it doesn't look too good!" Crescent exclaimed. Maggie jumped out of her seat quickly and knocked the chair back. She nodded and raised her hand in the air with her transformation stick. She shouted, "Neo Jupiter Shine Power!" Green light and lightning surrounded her tall, slender figure. The electricity stripped her of her every day clothing and when everything died down, there Maggie stood in her sailor scout outfit. Her hair was wavy and to her shoulders. She wore her mothers rose earrings. She looked at Crescent and smiled. She was ready for a good, hard battle.

Taylor watched as her team took hard hits one after the other. She continued to stand her ground. She shouted, "Neo Moon Melodic Charm!" Pink music notes shot out from Taylor's gloved hands. The extremely powerful attack hit Wicked Lady and knocked her backwards. The evil woman glared at Taylor as she stood. Sailor Uranus threw her strongest attack at the heir of Crystal Tokyo. It flung Taylor a few yards away. The Neo Sailor Scouts were angry now but none of them had much energy to fight back. Finally, their savior arrived. Out of nowhere, a voice announced, "You want trouble, pal? You're looking at it! My name is trouble! I am Neo Sailor Jupiter!" Maggie jumped down from high above an office building, ready to fight the evil Sailor Scouts and the evil princess. Right beside Maggie was her faithful feline friend. Artemis stared in shock while jealousy got the best of Luna. Crescent smiled gleefully and approached Artemis. The two cats purred happily. "I thought I'd never see you again," Crescent cooed. Artemis chuckled and said, "No one can get rid of your big brother that easily." Luna shook her head in surprise and looked at the two. She questioned, "Why didn't anyone tell me that you had a sister, Artemis? I was beginning to think that you were having a martial affair." Maggie laughed as she watched the three guardians get acquainted with one another. She didn't even sense Sailor Pluto's attack heading straight towards her.

"Neo Sailor Jupiter! Watch out!" shouted Raven. Maggie quickly turned around to see Sailor Pluto's deadly scream attack heading straight for her. Maggie smirked. In her eyes, a look of determination could be seen by all. "You want pain? Try this on for size!" Maggie began. "Jupiter Lightning Breeze!" The sky turned dark as thunder sounded and lightning hit all around. A strong breeze knocked down Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto but it didn't stop Pluto's disastrous attack until the lightning engulfed it into a gigantic lightning orb. With the help of weather, Maggie reversed the attack and sent it straight towards the two evil Outer Sailor Scouts. Sailor Uranus glared at her former allies. "You'll pay for that," she snapped. With a hand on her hip, Maggie replied back, "Why don't you go back to the hole you called out of?" Sailor Uranus shouted, "Uranus World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus' hand hit the ground. It created a ball of light in the shape of planet Uranus. The ball ran along the ground towards Maggie. Maggie jumped out of the way and exclaimed, "Jupiter Lightning Tsunami!" A gigantic tidal wave filled with electricity hit Sailor Uranus and destroyed the evil scouts attack. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto stared at Neo Sailor Jupiter in disbelief. They couldn't believe that a teenage girl could have such magnificent power. "Where did you come from?" Sailor Uranus gasped. Maggie let out a small, triumphant giggle. "I'm the daughter of Sailor Jupiter. Don't mess with me," Maggie answered. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto didn't even say anything to Maggie. In a flash, the two were gone.

The Neo Sailor Scouts and Mina stared at Maggie for a few minutes. Mina couldn't believe that Maggie already knew that she was a sailor scout. Maggie turned on her heels and began to walk away. "Hey!" Kinala exclaimed. Maggie stopped and turned around to look back at them. "What?" Maggie asked. Kinala approached Maggie. The two looked each other straight in the eyes. "Why are you leaving? We're a team. It is your destiny to fight along side us," Kinala said. Maggie raised an eyebrow. The wind blew threw her brown hair. "I work alone," she answered. "I do not wish to work with anyone." Mina approached the two teenage girls. She placed a gloved hand on Maggie's shoulder. "It is your destiny, Maggie. You can't go against it. Without you, you'll never see your mother again. We need all of the Neo Sailor Scouts to help out in the battle of good and evil. If you do not, then all will be lost," Mina began. "The queen of Crystal Tokyo is depending on us. The future of the world is depending on us. So will you join our team? Will you help us defeat the Negaverse?" Maggie thought for a moment then she nodded. "I'll help. We will face any danger for the ones we care for, with love and courage," Maggie answered. She looked up at the dark sky. "My guardian planet, Jupiter! Raise a storm! Call down thunder!" Maggie exclaimed. Loud booms of thunder sounded causing Raven, Taylor and Amanda to jump. Kinala and Mina only laughed. "So where do we start?" Maggie asked.


	7. Double Trouble

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry if this chapter seems to ramble on a bit. I started writing and then suffered from severe writer's block. lol So yeah and I'm always up for new ideas! Just email me at: ****if you have any ideas for Chapter Eight and a title! Thanks!**

Chapter Seven

Double Trouble

Deep below the Earth's surface was the Negaverse. It was a cold and dark place. No one that was human would dare pay a visit if they knew the Negaverse existed. The sound of multiple pairs of boots could be heard on the Negaverse floor. It was the boots of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. They were on their way to taunt the queen of Crystal Tokyo. Since joining the dark side, that was their absolute favorite thing to do. The two knew that Serena was in no condition to fight back. Serena could hear the footsteps of her former friends. She moved back into the corner of her dark cell. Her beautiful blonde hair was almost brown from the dirt and she was way skinnier than usual. She could hear Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune laugh. "Come on out, your Highness," Sailor Uranus mocked. "We don't bite," Sailor Neptune finished.

Serena stayed where she was. Her eyes, however, never left Sailor Uranus' and Sailor Neptune's. The past year for Serena had been pure hell and she knew in her heart that things were going to get much worse. Serena stood in the corner then slowly approached her two old friends. Her royal robes were torn and dirty. She walked into the light and right up to the metal bars of her cold and dark cell. She saw the smirk that Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune wore on their faces. She smiled tauntingly. "You're wasting your time, you two," the queen began. "The Neo Scouts will defeat the Negaverse. They always have. They've always triumphed over evil. They've always finished first."

A look of anger came of Sailor Uranus. She reached her arm into the cell and wrapped her hand around Serena's throat. Her grip tightened. "What's going on here?" A voice came from the darkness. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus turned their heads. It was Sailor Mars and Sailor Pluto. "Release the queen," Sailor Pluto demanded. Sailor Uranus glared at the two and let go of Serena by throwing her against the wall of her cell. Serena rubbed her neck then stood. She never once looked away from the evil Sailor Scouts. Sailor Mars looked at Sailor Pluto. She said, "Leave us. Take Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune with you." Sailor Pluto nodded. She left with Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune following behind her.

Sailor Mars approached Serena's cell. She placed her hands on the cold cell bars. "You've gotten yourself into a very big mess, Meatball Head. That certainly hasn't changed. Except this time… there's no one to bail you out." Serena approached Rei. "Rei, out of the whole gang, you're the one who has been taking care of me while in the Negaverse. Why? Why are you doing that? Aren't you evil like all the others? …I figured that you'd be the most evil," Serena said. Rei smiled a bit and then reached her hand in to the cell. Serena flinched, thinking that Rei would choke her or maybe even hit her. Instead, Rei ruffled Serena's extremely dirty blonde locks. "I guess it's because the other day I had an encounter with my daughter. Right now, she's an orphan, Serena. She doesn't know where I am and Chad's dead. I know that Darien and the others are taking care of her but that's besides the point," Rei said.

Serena sighed and reached a hand out to Rei's shoulder. "Rei," Serena began. "I know that you and I have always argued but you know you're my friend. One of my very best friends. Good or evil. And if you're thinking that Raven Isabella doesn't love you, you're totally wrong. You may have been away from her a lot but you had to be. You're a protector for the royal family and you couldn't jeopardize anybody's life by telling her your occupation. When we're free of this place, you can tell her that. She's not like you, you know. She's not that hot tempered and stubborn. She'll get over it."

"What's going on here?" A evil voice snapped from the darkness. Rei gasped and turned around. There stood the Shitennou and Sailor Saturn. "It's not what it looks like," Sailor Mars stuttered. "It IS what it looks like," Nephlyte said. "You're befriending the enemy." Sailor Mars glared at Nephlyte. She shouted, "I am not!" The Shitennou all turned their heads to look at Sailor Saturn. It was as if they were waiting for orders. "Throw her into the cell with the queen," Sailor Saturn demanded. "We'll inform the Wise Man. He can deal with the traitor." The Shitennou nodded. Jedite opened up the queen's cell. Serena thought about escaping but she didn't. She knew that if she did, something would happen to Darien. Zoisite grabbed a hold of the kicking and screaming Sailor Mars. He then threw her into the same cell with Serena. Sailor Saturn walked up to the cell. She said to Sailor Mars, "This is what happens to the ones who betray us, Sailor Mars. You better make sure that no one betrays us again or that cell you and Serenity are in will become quite crowded." Sailor Saturn laughed evilly and in a cloud of purple smoke, the Shitennou and Sailor Saturn were gone.

Alexis and Sahara immediately stopped what they were doing. Their transformation brooches were shining brightly. The two girls looked at one another curiously. "What's going on, Sahara?" Alexis asked. She usually was the calmer and tougher one but this time Sahara could sense some sort of panic in her voice. Sahara was about to answer until Comet, Sahara's guardian cat, entered the room. "It's happening," Comet began. Alexis and Sahara looked at the orange colored cat. Alexis asked, "What's happening, Comet?" Comet sighed and jumped up on to Sahara's shoulder for a place to sit. "Sailor Mars has been placed in the same cell as the queen. They're keeping Neo Queen Serenity alive but I don't think they're going to keep allow Sailor Mars to have the same opportunity. She betrayed the Negaverse. She's in deep danger. You two must unite with the rest of the Neo Scouts to put a stop to this madness before it's too late. You two know in your heart that this is your destiny. Save the queen!" Comet proclaimed. Sahara and Alexis glanced at each other and nodded. "Long live the queen," the both said at once.

**"Neo Moon Shine Power!" **

**"Neo Mercury Shine Power!"**

**"Neo Mars Shine Power!"**

**"Neo Jupiter Shine Power!"**

**"Neo Venus Shine Power!"**

The sailor scouts all called out their transformation phrases and they quickly became the Neo Sailor Scouts. It was almost as if the monster was surprised. The beast wasn't expecting a team of teenager super heroines at all. "What are you waiting for?" cried out Sailor Mercury. "Flow, attack them!" The youma snarled and charged at the sailor scouts. They all managed to escape Flow's razor sharp claws. Luna stared in shock. "Huh? How could this be?" Luna whispered. "One of the very first youma's Serena ever fought… is back?" She gasped. "Then that must mean they're all back!" She noticed the strange glare she was getting from Artemis. She told him, "I'll explain later. SAILOR SCOUTS! COMBINE YOUR POWERS!" The Neo Scouts nodded. Taylor was the very first to take action. She began shouting, "Moon Hyperion…" The other scouts soon followed in hot pursuit.

**"MERCURY HYDRO…"**

**"MARS FLARE…"**

**"JUPITER ELECTRO…"**

**"VENUS CUPID…"**

Then finally, all the sailor scouts called out,

**"CRASHER!"**

**"BARRAGE!"**

**"STRIKE!" **

**"DETONATION!"**

**"KISS!"**

Their powers combined and hit Flow hard. It weakened the monster, yet it didn't destroy her. Out of no where, a voice came. "Lured by the new epoch, I'm Neo Sailor Uranus, and I gorgeously protect this planet!" Flow looked up in time to receive a kick to the face from Alexis. "Lured by the new epoch, I'm Neo Sailor Neptune, and I graciously fight for what's right!" shouted Sahara. She then called out, "Neptune Aura Submerge!" Her attack was followed by Alexis shouting, "Uranus Explosive Carapace!" Together, those two attacks combined. Flow became dust for good and the two attacks even managed to leave the evil Sailor Mercury with a few serious injuries. But for now, the evil was gone. The girls could live a normal life for a day or so. But what no one knew, was that it was all just beginning.


	8. Wake Up Call

**Authors Note:**

**The song in this story is not mine. It is from the anime Sister Princess called Love Destiny. Although this song is originally sung in Japanese, I found the english transformation on And I also apologize for this chapter appearing to be long. Keep in mind that there's spaces between paragraphs and there's a song in it. I hope you all like it. I really like how it turned out! Thanks and remember to REVIEW! ) **

**Princess Solaria**

Chapter Eight

Wake Up Call

"_Even though we want to meet_

_We can't meet_

_Tonight the window is shaken violently_

_More by the raging storm than the rain_

_We'll love each other more_

_Since we can't meet_

_It's alright even if it burns out_

_This is the last of our faith_

_Our first encounter was a common one but_

_It's always more noticeable than with anyone else_

_I can't really describe this feeling but_

_Love is given to people by fate right?_

_Even if I'm alone in this room_

_When I close my eyes we can be together_

_It's my only destiny_

_Even though we want to meet_

_We can't meet_

_Tonight we're overwhelmed with feelings_

_That's why I want to meet you_

_But I can't_

_It's too late to go back_

_This is the last of faith_

_It becomes painful when you think of someone doesn't it?_

_Until now, I've been breaking down time and time again_

_It feels different from a pause _

_An unseen power makes me calm down_

_I can't forget that painful night_

_It's my last destiny_

_Even though we want to meet_

_We can't meet_

_Tonight the window is shaken violently_

_More by the raging storm than the rain_

_We'll love each other more_

_Since we can't meet_

_It's alright even if it burns out and this is the last of faith_

_The night I thought about the mysterious him, I cried_

_It's completely a Love Song_

_That's why I want to meet you_

_But I can't_

_It's too late to go back_

_This is the last of faith"_

Melody belted the song out. She smiled as she finished. "MEL-O-DY! MEL-O-DY!" the audience shouted. Melody's smiled grew as the chants got louder. She placed the microphone back up to her mouth and said, "I hope you all enjoyed the performance tonight. Remember that my new album, No Angel, is coming out in two days. I hope all of you buy it. Everything that the album makes is going to The Association for Abandoned Animals. Again, thanks you for coming! Have a wonderful night!" The crowd cheered even more as Melody Kitagawa left the stage.

Once backstage and in her dressing room, Melody collapsed on to her big comfy dark green couch. She was lucky tonight. Usually she had to meet with her fans but her manager decided to give her alone time after the concert so Melody met with the fans before the concert. She sighed. There was no doubt about it that she was exhausted. She soon found herself drifting off into a deep sleep.. Where she had a mysterious dream from her mother.

_**Melody's Dream**_

_No one was in sight. The sound of music could be heard along with laughter. To Melody, it sounded like a party was taking place. She walked along the fog-covered pathway. Once she got closer to the music and the laughter, a magnificent palace came into view. Melody gasped. She had seen the palace from pictures. She realized where she was. She was on the Moon at the Moon Kingdom. She looked around. She could see the famous sailor scouts dancing with their princes. The only one that was missing was Sailor Pluto. "Who goes there?" a voice said came from the dark fog. Melody turned around in horror, afraid of being caught by a palace guard. "I… My name's Melody Kitagawa. I'm… I'm sorry for intruding," Melody hesitated. Out from the fog came Sailor Pluto. "My daughter.." the sailor scout said. She threw her arms around Melody in a firm hug. "Daughter? My mothers Trista Meioh and she's been dead for a year," Melody said. Sailor Pluto giggled and looked Melody straight in the eyes. "I'm Trista Meioh, Melody. I'm your mother and I'm far from dead," Sailor Pluto began. "You see… what you see now isn't real. You're dreaming but what I have to tell you is real. You belong to a group of Sailor Scouts. Your leader is Princess Taylor of Crystal Tokyo, Japan. She's Neo Sailor Moon. You're Neo Sailor Pluto. My dear friend, Sailor Venus, escaped from evil. You see… a Shittenou by the name of Kunzite held her up so she was late to the battle against Wicked Lady. Wicked Lady is originally the Small Lady Serenity or Rini. All of the sailor scouts, except Mina, have been brainwashed and we all work for the Negaverse. Neo Queen Serenity has been placed in a cell. Sailor Mars is in the cell with her now for betrayal. You must find the Neo Sailor Scouts and Sailor Venus and join their team. You must put an end to the Negaverse and all the evil that is to come. Every youma that the original Sailor Scouts have faced are back, Melody. You must stop them." Melody looked at Sailor Pluto oddly. "And how do I do that exactly?" Melody asked, sarcastically. "With this…" Sailor Pluto said. Sailor Pluto touched Melody's wrist. When her hand moved away, there was a bracelet type transformation device with the symbol of Pluto on Melody's wrist. "This is a transformation bracelet, Melody. You and Neo Sailor Saturn are the only one's who have transformation devices like this. You and the last sailor scout are two of the most strongest out of your team. To transform into Neo Sailor Pluto, you raise your hand into the air and shout…"_

_**The Present**_

Melody quickly jolted awake from her slumber. "I raise my hand into the air and shout… what do I shout?" Melody questioned. That's when it hit her. She threw her long tan arm up in to the air and shouted, "Pluto Shine Power!" Purple rays of electricity engulfed Melody, transforming her into Neo Sailor Pluto. In the back of her mind, she could hear her mother saying, "_Find Heather Miyuu. She's the daughter of Sailor Saturn. Find her, tell her identity then join up with the others._" Melody nodded to herself. She knew what she had to do. She looked around the room for her denim jacket. Her jacket was on top of her makeup table and on top of her jacket was another transformation device like hers except it had the symbol of Saturn engraved on it. Melody gently picked it up along with her jacket. "This must be Heather's…" Melody quickly put her jacket on and ran out of her dressing room. She knocked over her manager without even realizing it. All she could hear as she left was the sound of her manager calling for her.

Melody stopped in her tracks once she was out of the arena and on the streets of Tokyo. She pulled out her cell phone and searched through it. She had Heather Miyuu's address in it from when they went to high school together. They had been best friends. She stared at the address for a few minutes, memorizing it. Finally, she headed into that direction.

Twenty-five minutes later, Melody stood in front of the Miyuu residence. Melody rang the doorbell and hung her head low. The door opened and when Melody looked up, she saw Heather's father, Bryan Miyuu. "Is Heather home?" Melody hesitated. Bryan smiled and answered, "She is. Why don't you come in, Melody?" Melody nodded and walked inside. She was definitely surprised that he knew who she was. Bryan went upstairs to get his daughter. Minutes later, a giddy and tall teenage girl came prancing down the stairs. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Melody. Her hands immediately went to her hips. She glared at Melody and snapped, "Why are **_you_** here?" Melody approached Heather and held out her hand that held Heather's transformation bracelet. "Here…" Melody said. Heather took the bracelet. She looked it over then looked back at Melody. "What's this?" she asked. "It's a transformation bracelet. I have one too. Except mine bears the symbol of the planet Pluto. I know where your mother is, Heather. She's a sailor scout but she's working for the Negaverse right now. She's there with the queen too. I don't know really what I'm suppose to tell you except that we're members of a very special and heroic team called the Neo Sailor Scouts. You're Neo Sailor Saturn and I'm Neo Sailor Pluto," Melody explained. Heather raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is this some sort of wicked trick? Too famous to be nice, Mel?"

"That's not it a all, Heather. I had this dream. My mother was in it and I was on the ancient and legendary Moon Kingdom. She told me that we're sailor scouts and where we can find our mothers."

"Get out."

"What?"

"You heard me. I said get out."

Melody sighed. She nodded then turned around and left. Heather looked at the bracelet that she still held on to. Her cat, Comet made a spot on Heather's shoulder. "All she did was come here to lie to me," Heather mumbled. Comet looked at Heather and said, "Meow. She's not lying, Heather. Everything she said is right and why do you think I can talk? Why do you think your father is able to understand me? He's a planetary knight. He's Princess Hotaru's protector and the prince of half of Saturn. Now, there's trouble afoot. You must transform and get downtown. To transform, shout 'Saturn Shine Power!' HURRY, HEATHER!" Heather was in total shock, yet she listened to her dear feline friend. She loved Comet too death but she knew how angry he could get and she feared him. She put the bracelet of Saturn on to her wrist and threw her arm up into the area. She screamed, "Saturn Shine Power!" Purple streamers engulfed the body of the teenager. They soon disappeared and there stood Neo Sailor Saturn. A newly developed Silence Glaive was in her hand. Coldly, Heather said, "Protected by Saturn, Planet of Silence… I am the new soldier of destruction and rebirth… I am Neo Sailor Saturn." Comet had a huge goofy smile on his face. Bryan was walking past the stares and stopped when he saw Heather out of the corner of his eye. He turned and looked at her. "You've awakened," he said to his daughter. Heather only looked at him. She soon disappeared with Comet still on her shoulder. Bryan smirked and said to himself, "She's just like her mother was."

Melody looked at the ongoing battle between the Dark Moon Sisters and the Neo Sailor Scouts from atop a skyscraper. She looked all the sailor scouts over. No Neo Sailor Jupiter and no Neo Sailor Saturn. She shrugged and jumped down to the battle. It stopped and everyone looked at her. Melody stood in front of Sailor Venus and all of the Neo Sailor Scouts. Her dangerous Time Staff was pointed at the Dark Moon Sisters. The Garnet Orb at the top of the staff glowed powerfully. She said, calmly, "Pluto Dark Inhumation!" Dark lightning came from the Orb on the top of the Time Staff. The lightning took out Birdy and Catsy. Out of no where, two voices were heard. The first voice was a cold one. It was the voice of Neo Sailor Saturn. She said, "I am the messenger from the depths of death. Carrier of protection of the planet of ruin, Saturn. The soldier of silence. Neo Sailor Saturn!" She took her place by Melody. Her Silence Glaive was pointed at the remaining Dark Moon sisters, Avery and Prisma. The second voice was that of a strong warrior. It was Neo Sailor Jupiter's. "Here I come! Neo Sailor Jupiter is ready to kick some butt!" Maggie did a flip from a tree branch and landed in front of the neo sailor scouts beside Heather. The Neo Sailor Scouts and Sailor Venus all struck a pose and shouted, "We are the Sailor Scouts!"

All Avery could do was laugh at the Sailor Scouts. She asked, "Is that all you weaklings got? A pathetic little battle cry?" Avery laughed some more. When Avery wasn't paying attention, Kinala took the initiative. "Venus Crescent Chain Attack!" A long chain, similar to that of her mothers Love Me Chain, shot out from her fingers. This time, instead of hearts, the chain was crescent moons. The chain wrapped around the Dark Moon Sisters. They couldn't escape. Maggie shouted, "Jupiter Thunder… I call on you! Thunder Dragon attack!" While trapped, a dragon of lightning engulfed the sisters. The surge of electricity caused them to scream out in pain. "What should we do with them?" Alexis asked, cracking her knuckles. The sound of cracking knuckles caused Luna and Artemis to hiss in pain. "Oops," Alexis said. "Sorry, you two."

"Let them go," Taylor suggested. "What?" Everyone exclaimed in unison. Taylor responded, "You heard me. Let them go." Raven marched up to Taylor and slapped her across the face. "Are you crazy?! They have our mothers and **your **grandmother! Why would you even consider letting them go!?" Raven snapped. Taylor glared at her fellow sailor scout. "Because," the princess began. "In reality, they're just like you and me, Mars. They weren't always like this. In the past, Catsy was your aunt. Technically, she still is. Did you ever stop and wonder why she has the fire power of Mars? Or why Prisma has the powers of the planet Jupiter? Birdy, Catsy, Prisma and Avery are also planetary princesses. However, if you read up on the history of the Silver Millennium, they chose the path of Planetary Mages instead of the path of Planetary Warriors like your mothers and fathers. Our mission may be to rescue our mothers from the forces of evil but did you ever stop to think that we also need to rescue these sisters of evil? No, but it occurred to me." Raven crossed her arms and spat, "You're delusional." Taylor raised her eyebrows and also crossed her arms. "Oh am I now?" Taylor said, sarcastically. "If I'm so delusional, I guess I'll just have to inform my grandfather, the King, that you hit his precious granddaughter who just so happens to be his heir. And then do you know what'll happen, _Miss_ _Thang_? He'll stop supporting your butt and you won't have your _precious _temple anymore."

The Neo Sailor Scouts stared at Taylor in disbelief. Mina looked down at Luna and Artemis. She said, "Are you sure she's related to Serena and not Rei or Lita? She sure does act like them." Luna and Artemis nodded. "She's definitely Serena's granddaughter. Just remember… it's a good thing she's not a crybaby," Artemis said. "Yes," Luna answered. "But she's a klutz. That's not a good thing." Luna, Mina and Artemis all snickered. Raven immediately looked at Kinala and Maggie. "Let them go," Raven instructed. Kinala and Maggie nodded. The crescent moon chain and powerful electricity disappeared from the evil female members of the Dark Moon. The sisters immediately disappeared. Taylor turned and began walking away. The rest of her team soon followed and behind the princess' back, they mocked her for letting the enemy go free.


	9. The Silver Millennium

-1Chapter Nine

The Silver Millennium

The day after the encounter with the Dark Moon sisters, the Neo Sailor Scouts gathered at Mina and Kinala's home. Everyone was present, except the princess herself. "Hmph," Raven said. "Looks like Miss Royal Pain in the Butt isn't going to show." Sahara glared at Raven. "Oh be quiet," she snapped. "If she doesn't show it's all your fault. She's the princess of Crystal Tokyo. You were out of place when you slapped her, Raven." Just then, Mina, Kinala and Taylor walked into the room everyone was in. "Think again, Raven. I showed. What kind of leader would I be if I didn't?" Taylor said. All Raven did was grumble. "So what are we all doing here, Mina?" Alexis asked.

Mina and the two girls took seats. Mina sat in front of all the girls. "First of all, I'm really surprised that we were able to become a team so quickly. It took the original scouts forever to become a full-fledged team. What I'm dying to know is how half of the team already knew they were senshi. I was told a year and a half to go that if anything happens, to round up the the neo senshi. Half of you came to me," Mina said.

"Dreams," Three of the girls blurted out. The rest of the group turned to look at Sahara, Alexis and Melody. "My mother came to me a few nights ago after a concert. She told me that I should let Heather know that she was a senshi too," Melody said. Alexis said, "My sister and one of Sahara's adoptive mother came to us too. She also said that Sailor Pluto had manipulated time in the past just in case anything were to happen. She said Michelle's not doing too good either. Neither is the queen." Sahara nodded in agreement. She continued where Alexis left off, "Power has gone to Mama Michelle's head. At least that's what Papa Amara said in our dreams. The queen is also being kept in a cell. She's in a very fragile state. Practically on the verge of death. Sailor Mars is there too. I guess for betrayal to the Negaverse because she looked after Neo Queen Serenity. Sailor Saturn put her there."

Mina sighed and looked over at Taylor. Taylor looked as if she was in shock. Her grandmother could die at any minute. Taylor stood and looked at Mina. In a monotone voice, Taylor said, "I need to go get some fresh air." Mina nodded. Maggie stood and asked, "Do you need someone to come with you?" Taylor shook her head then left the room. The door to Mina's home could be heard closing behind the shocked princess. "Do you think she's going to be ok, Mina?" Heather asked, very concerned for Taylor. Mina shrugged and answered, "I wish I could give you an answer but I can't." She paused for a minute the continued, "We shouldn't worry too much about it. What we need to be focusing on is saving the others and destroying all youma. To do that, you need to understand everything that happened in the past during the Silver Millennium."

The girls all moved closer to Mina to be in better earshot. Mina began, "It all started with the queen's father, King Stephan. He was a powerful, kind and handsome king. Yet an evil woman called Mercedes had plans to kill off the Kings of the Silver Millennium. She did that one by one. Of course, her plan failed. She thought that by killing the 10 powerful kings of the Milky Way Galaxy that their queens and children would be weak and defenseless. They all fought Mercedes off and Queen Serenity sealed her away into the Silver Imperium Crystal where she still rests today. Now, everyone thought that no more harm could come to the Silver Millennium. From then on the main ruler of the Silver Millennium was Queen Serenity. Then just thirteen years later, when the princesses of the Silver Millennium were in their late teens and early twenties, the Earth Kingdom began to isolate itself and the people soon became uneasy. Because of this very negative energy, a extremely powerful entity called Metallia began to stir in the depths of planet Earth. Metallia ended up corrupting the mind of a young woman called Beryl.

"Beryl was in love with King Luke's son, Prince Endymion. However, his heart and loyalty belonged to someone else. It belonged to the young Princess Serenity. Often the prince would frequently visit the princess on the moon, even if everyone was against it.Beryl, with the help of Metallia, was able to corrupt the people of Earth. Riots would break out. Beryl even corrupted the minds of the prince's four great and almighty generals, the Shitennou. They believed everything that came from the mouth of Beryl. She had told them that Princess Serenity was merely using the Prince and that destroying her along with the Moon Kingdom was in the best interests of the Earth and Endymion.

"The jealousy of the Earth Kingdom grew more and more each day. Until one day, war broke out. Prince Endymion was visiting Serenity on the Moon and Beryl, using Metallia's power and with the Shitennou by her side, laid seige on the Moon. This resulted in the destructive downfall of the Moon Kingdom and Silver Millennium. Many died that day. The princess' of the other planets, who in their senshi form had sworn to protect the Queen and Princess were among the first to fall in battle. Beryl's plan blew up in her face. She went to strike down the Princess, Endymion threw himself in front of the attack. Beryl tried to pull Endymion away from Serenity. In her grief, Princess Serenity ran after Prince Endymion. They both died.

"Seeing all that was lost, Queen Serenity used the forbidden power of the Silver Crystal to seal away the evil that had caused so much destruction, ending the brief spell of power for Beryl and Metallia and killing herself in the process of using the crystal's full power. In a last act to save the children of the future, Queen Serenity ensured that the prince and princess would get their chance for love by ensuring they, along with the rest of the solar system's royalty, would be reborn again in a new age. The people of Earth, leaderless and shamed by their own treachery and manipulation, became disorganized and fragmented, and the Earth Kingdom became many countries just as the rest of the solar system became deserted. The age of beauty and happiness had ended." The neo sailor senshi all stared at Mina in disbelief. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. How could a time of such happiness just fall so suddenly?


	10. More Senshi? Friend or Foe?

Chapter Ten

More Senshi? Friend or Foe?

Taylor glanced down at the ground as she walked back to the Crystal Palace. She kicked a stone then glanced up when she saw a tall and slender shadow appear in front of her. It was a member of the Black Moon, Emerald. Taylor smirked and took a few steps back. She snapped, "What? Just going to float around in the air and fight me that way?" The green haired, short dress wearing female shook her head as she floated to the ground. She cackled evilly. Taylor found her laugh to be quite annoying, like the hyenas from the ancient movie, The Lion King. Taylor threw her hand into the air and shouted, "Future Moon Crystal Power!" The mini light show surrounded the princess. She knew she had to do everything in her power to keep Emerald from putting her six feet under. She had to defeat Emerald for the sake of her mother, grandmother, friends and for the future of Crystal Tokyo.

When the laser show died down, there stood Neo Sailor Moon in her fighting stance. She shouted, "I am Neo Sailor Moon, the Champion of Love and Justice. Sworn protector of Crystal Tokyo. I challenge you to a fight! Prepare to lose, Nega Scum!" This all got Emerald to cackle even more loudly. As Emerald laughed, Taylor took the opportunity to attack. "Moon Angel Enchantment!" The attack was a very powerful one that shot from the hands of Taylor. Emerald staggered weakly. She snapped her fingers and in just a blink of an eye, all the evil Senshi stood behind her. The only one missing was Sailor Mars who was still stuck in a cell with Neo Queen Serenity. Taylor slowly backed away she knew she was out numbered. The Senshi quickly surrounded her. They soon were all throwing their most powerful attacks at the princess.

"Hold it right there!" a voice shouted out from the darkness. In unison, two other voices said, "We are the Sailor Senshi of the Milky Way Galaxy! Back away from our Princess!" Taylor didn't recognize the voices and tried to catch a glimpse of them as they all jumped down from the closest tree. The first voice that had spoken introduced herself as Sailor Solar System. The other two who had spoken in unison identified themselves as Sailor Sun and Sailor Earth. They approached the group, knocking each brainwashed Senshi out of their way with powerful blasts. They finally reached Taylor.

The one called Sailor Solar System was in a black and midnight blue fuku. She had black hair which was done up in odangoes and crystal clear blue eyes. A star birthmark was underneath her right eye. She looked at Taylor the same way Small Lady Serenity looked at her daughter. The other two, Sailor Sun and Sailor Earth, looked practically identical except for the fact that Sailor Sun's fuku was orange and yellow. She also had blonde hair. Sailor Earth was a brunette who wore a brown and green sailor suit. Sailor Earth asked, "Are you okay, Neo Sailor Moon?" Taylor nodded. "Good," began Sailor Sun, with a smile. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to our princess." The evil sailor senshi began to rise back up. Sailor Solar System caught this out of the corner of her blue eyes. She instructed, "Princess, you must get back to the Crystal Palace as soon as possible. We'll take care of this. Tell no one of our meeting." Taylor nodded and took off running, guarded by the power of the Golden Imperial Crystal.

"You think she can just get away that easily?" Sailor Saturn snarled. "There's eight of us and only three of you." The three new arrivals just looked at each other and then laughed. "Now see, that's where you're wrong, Hotaru. We all own very powerful crystals. Combined they're five times as strong as the Golden Imperial Crystal that Neo Sailor Moon has. Which means as a team, we're twice as strong as you're whole group," Sailor Solar System mocked. Apparently what the Sailor Senshi of the solar system said upset Sailor Uranus. "Uranus World Shaking!" shouted Sailor Uranus. With a smirk on their faces, Sailor Solar System and her two companions jumped out of the way. The attacked missed them and hit Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter growled and shouted, "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Her attack hit Sailor Uranus. From a tree branch, Sailor Earth shouted down, "Hey you idiots!" The Nega Sailor Senshi looked up at the three girls. "What do you guys want now?" snapped Sailor Neptune. "If you guys stopped fighting, you might actually win against your opponents!" called back Sailor Sun. "And since we get along, try this on for size!" Sailor Solar System yelled. "Solar System Meteor Shower!" The powerful attack was followed by the attacks of Earth and Sun.

"Earth Tornado Engulf!"

"Sun Beam Inferno!"

All three powers combined together. The attack engulfed all the evil Sailor Senshi and Emerald. The group cried out in agony. The small team high fived one another and then took off into the night.

Once back at the Crystal Palace, Taylor ran up to her room. She didn't even stop to talk to her grandfather or father when they called her name. She locked her bedroom door behind her and quickly picked up her phone to call Mina's house. "Hello? Aino residence." Mina answered on the other line. "Mina?" Taylor began. "It's Taylor. Listen, on the way back here, I happened to have an encounter with the evil Senshi, Emerald and three new senshi totally saved my butt! Can you get over here with the others right away? I think this is a matter we should discuss." Mina didn't even answer. Just the sound of the phone hanging up on Mina's end could be heard.

Taylor stared at her phone. "Gee. Thanks a lot, Mina." She hung up her phone and unlocked her door. When she opened it in fell King Endymion and Helios. Taylor stared oddly down at the two men. "Were you two listening in on my phone call?" She asked suspiciously. Her grandfather and father looked up at her, shaking their heads no. "Y'know," Taylor said. "If you were, I'd rather you not lie to me about it. Besides, Mina and the others are on their way over here to discuss something. Perhaps you two should join us. You might know something." The voices of girls could be heard downstairs. "Wow… that was fast." Taylor said as she jumped over the fallen men. Darien and Helios stood quickly and followed Taylor down the stairs.

Once downstairs, Taylor led everyone into the library to discuss her encounter. "First things first," Mina began. "What were the names of these three new sailor senshi?" Before Taylor could answer her mentor, Darien quickly turned to look at his granddaughter. To Taylor he looked like he knew something about these three. The five cat guardians sat attentively on the table in the center of the crowd. Crescent said, "Go on, Princess." Taylor nodded and said, "They're Senshi names are Sailor Solar System, Sailor Sun and Sailor Earth. Sailor Sun and Sailor Earth looked as if they could be twins except for the different hair colors. And Sailor Solar System… She looked quite a bit like Mama except for the black hair and blue eyes. She wore Grandmother's hairstyle." Luna and Artemis both looked at each other. Lucky for them, no one noticed. Taylor kept on, "I don't know if they're a friend or foe but they helped me get away. I mean going against that crazy banshee Emerald was nothing but she called on the Senshi and they were totally kicking my butt. If it wasn't for them I probably wouldn't be here."

"Hmm…" Mina said in thought. "We should probably keep a very close eye on those three. Who knows if they're friend or foe." Maggie nodded. "It could just be some trick cooked up by the Negaverse," she said. Alexis looked at Maggie and replied, "True but they wouldn't of just let Taylor come all the way back here without attacking her first."

"Right," Taylor said. "Personally I don't think they're our foes. Sailor Solar System… she reminded me so much of Mama. Even though her eye color was different she looked at me the same way Mama used to when she was still here." Helios smiled softly at his daughter. Hearing her talk about his wife made him feel a bit sad deep down but he was glad that Taylor brought up Rini occasionally. He chimed in, "It seems to me like you already trust them, Taylor, but don't let your guard down. You never know if they're going to turn their back on us." Taylor looked over at her father and nodded. Sarcastically, she said, "I know, Papa."

Deep into the Azabu district, the Senshi known as Sailor Solar System, Sailor Sun and Sailor Earth appeared in Apartment 405, their home. They soon detransformed. "I'm glad you have ESP, Solaria," the one called Sailor Earth, also known as Styx, said. Sailor Sun, who went by Erin, nodded. She responded, "Yeah. If it wasn't for you our niece would've been done for." Solaria, or Sailor Solar System, laughed a bit as she shook her head. She said, "Correction. She's MY niece and your great-niece." Both Styx and Erin shot Solaria a glare. Styx said, "Gee, what a way to make us feel old." Erin nodded. "We're only 3 years older than you are, Solaria," she said as she sat down beside her twin sister, Styx. Styx bounced slightly in her seat with excitement. "So, when are we going to tell our dear sweet much older brother, Darien, that we're his sisters?" Styx looked over at Erin. Erin was the older twin by two minutes, thus making her more mature than the younger twin, Styx. Erin rolled her eyes then said, "I think what matters first is that we tell Darien that Solaria is alive. I mean, come on, Styx. He doesn't know about us but he thinks that Rini's fraternal twin sister is dead." Solaria sighed and looked out the window from their fourth story apartment. Her canine guardian, Gaea, looked up at her and barked, trying to get her attention.

Solaria snapped out of the daze she was in and looked down at Gaea. She smiled and bent down to her furry friend. She picked the small dog up and scratched behind her point ears. "Mmm.." Gaea said. "I've been waiting for this kind of attention all day. And if you want my opinion, you should tell the King first that his daughter is alive. One shock a day is okay in my book." Solaria nodded as she let out a laugh. "That sounds good to me too!" Styx proclaimed. "I mean, we are his baby sisters and you're his daughter, Solaria. It's our job to give him early heart attacks!" This caused Solaria and Erin to laugh extremely hard. "Ok ok," Solaria began. "I'll tell him eventually but for now, let's keep the Neo Senshi guessing who we are. It'll be fun." Erin and Styx agreed. Gaea even did.


	11. Headstrong

Chapter Eleven

Headstrong

"So what are we going to do about these three new senshi, Taylor?" Maggie asked as she put her hair up into the high ponytail, just like her mother always wore. Taylor shrugged and replied, "It's not really my call, Maggs. It's more Mina's." Her two best friends, Maggie and Sahara, looked at her oddly. "Why would it be Mina's?" Sahara asked. "You're our leader. The Princess of Crystal Tokyo. The Heir to the throne. The granddaughter of the legendary super heroine Sailor Moon!" Taylor rolled her eyes as she tried on a pair of brown leather ankle high boots. "First of all, please don't call me a princess out in public. You know that I'd prefer to be a normal girl like the two of you."

Maggie coughed as she swallowed her Coke the wrong way. When she was able to speak again she said, "Us? Normal? Have you forgotten that we're princesses too? We're also Senshi. My mother was Sailor Jupiter and Sahara's sister was Sailor Neptune. We're far from normal. We're just like you except you have more authority." Sahara nodded in agreement. Taylor stood to walk around in the shoes she was trying on. As she walked, she said, "Well stop referring me to Princess. My name's Taylor Ophelia Sawai. How would you two like it if I started calling you Princess Margaret instead of Maggie or Princess Sahara? Every time I take a stroll everyone here calls me Princess or your Highness. I'm a sixteen year old girl. That's all I've wanted to be! Is a normal girl!" Taylor paused for a minute and looked her feet over in the mirror. She turned back towards her friends. "What do you think? Get them?" Sahara nodded, excited over Taylor's new shoes while Maggie just shook her head at how Taylor acted.

Meanwhile, deep down in the depths of the Negaverse, a meeting was being held by Topaz, a tall blonde haired female with piercing sapphire eyes. She was the one who had started the ultimate battle between good and evil only a year ago. All the enemies of the former sailor senshi were present. The brainwashed senshi were also present. "I called you here today to discuss the fate of the senshi that saved the Princess yesterday from her encounter with our dear allies, The Dark Sailor Senshi," Topaz began. "Their identities must be found out and then they shall be destroyed before they are able to transform."

She weaved in and out of the extremely large crowd of villains, searching for the right group to take on this task. "I got it," Topaz said. "Two sailor senshi and two villains. The strongest four present shall go. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Jupiter, you two have been chosen as the two sailor senshi. Do yourselves a favor and get a long for once. If you want to win, then do as I say! Sailor Galaxia and Wicked Lady, you shall join them." The two dark sailor senshi and two villains walked out of the crowd. They all bowed down to their leader. In unison, they all said, "We won't disappoint you." And with that said, the four disappeared, disguised as everyday humans.

Solaria was seated at the small circular table in her apartment as she ate some cereal and watched the news. Erin and Styx had to go to school while Solaria had to do her best to stay hidden from all of Crystal Tokyo. To them, she was still very much dead. A knock sounded on the door. The noise caused Gaea to bark up a storm. "Gaea, quiet!" Solaria scolded as she got up to answer the door. "Who is it?" she asked through the door. No answer. She opened the door, leaving the chain latched to peek outside into the hallway. She unlocked the door when she noticed the person standing before her. Surprised, she asked, "Seiya? What are you doing here? And where are Yaten and Taiki? How's Princess Kakyuu?"

Seiya entered the apartment and Solaria closed and locked the door behind her. "All is well with them," he began. "You're probably wondering how I know that you're alive. Princess Kakyuu told all three of us Starlights and sent us back here. She's concerned about you and your companions. The new leader for the Negaverse is a woman named Topaz, Solaria. She'll do anything to make sure you, Erin and Styx are destroyed before she goes after Mina and the Neo Senshi. She sent Sailor Galaxia, Wicked Lady, Uranus and Jupiter to find out your identities. You must do your best to keep yourself hidden. Understand all that?"

Solaria nodded as Seiya bent down to comfort Gaea, who was growling at him ferociously. She soon calmed down when Seiya started scratching behind her ears. "It's good to see you again, girl," Seiya greeted. Gaea would've responded but she was just too busy thumping her leg and enjoying the attention. "Seiya, is everyone in danger or just us… as in Erin, Styx and I?" Solaria asked, concerned more for her friends than herself. Seiya looked up at her as he stood. "Everyone's in danger, Sola," he answered. "Especially you and Taylor. The daughter and granddaughter of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion."

Solaria didn't know what to say to Seiya anymore. She hadn't seen him since her supposed death ten years ago. And now he was back to see her and calling her Sola. Quickly, she said, "You never told me where Yaten and Taiki were." Seiya smiled a bit and brushed a piece of dangling hair out of Solaria's face. "They went to fetch Erin and Styx from the university," he replied. Solaria blushed at his touch and took Gaea over to the sink to get her some water. "It must be nice for them to see each other again," Solaria said. "I know that Styx really missed Yaten. And even though Erin hasn't shown it I know she missed Taiki." Seiya smiled, sadly. He moved closer to Solaria. "And what about you? Did you miss me at least a little bit?" He asked. Solaria turned to look at him and laughed when she saw him batting his eyelashes at her. She nodded and then received a sweet kiss from her lover, Seiya.

"Y'know," Solaria whispered. "If my father and mother found out about us, they'd be furious with you." Seiya placed a soft finger on Solaria's lips to quiet her before kissing her again.

"They're what?!" King Endymion shouted as Mina told him the news of the return of the Sailor Starlights. "Raven saw them at the Hikawa Shrine in the fire. Except right now they're separated. Raven said they were each seen with a girl but she couldn't identify any of them," Mina said. She watched as the king paced back and forth. "Darien, calm down," Helios said. "I'm sure Seiya's not here to win Serena back. The Starlights are probably back to help in the battle."

Mina nodded. "Helios is right, y'know," she said. "The Starlights were never _evil_, Darien. They were here to help their own Princess and us. Seiya's not out to steal Rini or Serena. He cared for Serena, yes. He protected her when you weren't here whether Amara liked it or not. The Starlights even did their best to protect Solaria."

"And they failed," Darien snapped back. "It's not their fault she's dead!" Mina shouted. "That wench Topaz killed her! Y'know Darien, I always thought you were very mature but now you're just a big baby." Mina turned around and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. "Women!" Darien groaned.

"Who do you think they are?" Sailor Uranus asked Sailor Jupiter as they watched the super strong trio fight one of their minions. Sailor Jupiter shrugged, glaring at Sailor Uranus. "Beats the heck out of me, Uranus," Jupiter said. "Who cares anyway? I don't think they're our main threat. The Neo Senshi and that pest, Sailor Venus, are. Why can't we just go in for the kill?"

"Be patient, Jupiter. Wait for Topaz's command. In the meantime we need to find out who those three are."

"Think Galaxia and Wicked Lady found out anything?"

"Beats me but let's hope no one else comes to the senshi's aid anytime soon. We don't need anyone else to interfere with our plans."


	12. Found Out

Chapter Twelve

Found Out

"Everyone, we have a new student in our class today," announced Miss Ayaka Hama, a teacher at Juuban High School. A tall male stood beside Miss Hama. His hair was a dark blond and sort of shaggy, with bangs draping across his left eye. He wore the school's uniform with the sleeves rolled up above his elbows. "His name is Carson Wheeling. He joins us from London, England," continued Miss Hama. She turned to the new student with a smile on her face and gestured to Taylor. "Carson, why don't you take a seat next to Princess Taylor? We're in the middle of lunch."

Carson looked in Taylor's direction and nodded. Taylor slouched down into her seat, blushing. A student leaned over and whispered to Taylor, "Yeah, Princess." Taylor flashed a glare at the student. She snapped, "Look, Scott. I creamed you once and I can sure do it again. I only want to be a normal person." As she threatened Scott, she could hear Kinala talking to Carson. She turned to the two and saw how most of her friends were around him. "So, you're from London, huh? My mom lived there for a while," Kinala said. It was obvious to Taylor that she was flirting with him.

"I have a question," Carson asked the group of girls. "Ok. Shoot," Heather said. "Why is there a Princess at a public school? I mean, aren't they normally at an all girls school or tutored? Or even stuck up?" Carson asked. Everyone stared at him blankly then looked at Taylor, who approached them. "I'm here because I want to be. I don't want to be a Princess or have the Princess treatment and in my opinion, I'm far from being stuck up," Taylor answered. For a moment, Carson and Taylor just stared at each other. Raven looked back and forth between them. She nudged her friends and soon, the crowd of girls were gone, leaving Carson and Taylor alone. "Were my friends bothering you?" Taylor asked as she sat back down into her seat.

Carson shook his head. "Nah. Not at all," he said. "They're pretty nice."

"Yeah. Nice and Crazy."

"How long have you known them?"

"It seems like forever but not that long. Their mothers are very good friends with my grandmother and mother."

"Wouldn't your grandmother be pretty old to be friends with their mothers?"

"Have you heard of Neo Queen Serenity? And how she unfroze the earth centuries ago and gave people the ability to not age?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"My grandmothers Neo Queen Serenity and she grew up in Twentieth Century Tokyo with their parents. My grandmother was also the legendary hero Sailor Moon. All those girls you just saw? Their mothers are senshi too. Well… were. They disappeared a year ago along with my mother and grandmother. So my grandfather and father are running the show. Kinala's mom though... She escaped from danger. So she helps my family quite a bit."

Carson nodded. "Have you ever heard of Melody Kitagawa? She sings in English and Japanese." Taylor nodded and quickly perked up in her seat. "She's a very good friend of mine. She used to go to Mugen Academy with my friends Alexis and Sahara but she became a singer and gets tutored now. Her mother's Sailor Pluto." Carson looked at her strangely. "So like is most of this school related to a senshi or something?" Carson asked. Taylor shook her head and replied, "No. Just the girls who were surrounding you, me, Melody, Alexis and Sahara. We're all pretty tight with one another. Just watch out for Kay. She can be very flirtatious." Carson laughed and nodded. "Will do," he said.

"Have you four found out anything yet?" Topaz asked the senshi and villains that knelt before her. "No, my queen," Wicked Lady said. "But we all have sensed some strong vibes from a male from London, England. His name is Carson Wheeling." An orb with his picture in it showed up before Topaz. "He seems to have already met the Princess and her dear friends," Galaxia said.

"Find out if he's here to do harm to the senshi or to us. If he's powerful, he may be useful to us," Topaz instructed. The four that knelt before her nodded. "We won't disappoint you, your Highness," Sailor Jupiter said and with that the four companions disappeared into the shadows of the Negaverse. The orb that had appeared before Topaz still showed Carson. Topaz grinned, evilly. "Soon, you'll be working with us, Mr. Wheeling. The Princess and her friends will fail at rescuing you. Just like Sailor Venus failed to save the Queen and her friends." Topaz cackled.

Taylor ran up the stairs to her room at the Crystal Palace. Maggie and Sahara followed her in hot pursuit. The King chuckled and turned to look at his son-in-law. "What do you think that's all about?" he asked Helios. Helios shrugged. He too was chuckling. "I don't know, your Majesty," Helios replied. "Usually there's six other girls following her. She may be my daughter and your granddaughter, but she's an odd one isn't she?"

Darien nodded in agreement. "She reminds me quite a bit of her grandmother when she was that age," he said. "Except Taylor is a lot more… what's the word? Tough? Than Serena… If only I had the opportunity to compare the two in battle." Helios smiled and said, "I suppose that it's from being around Lita and Amara quite a bit. Even Rei. But she does inherit a lot from both her mother and grandmother, doesn't she?" Darien nodded and looked at the ceiling above him. From upstairs, he could hear the giggling of the three girls coming from the princess' room.

"He was totally cute. Wasn't he, Taylor?" Maggie asked. Sahara fidgeted in her seat on the floor. She couldn't wait to hear about the new student who practically won Taylor's heart. Taylor nodded in agreement with Maggie. "His name's Carson Wheeling, Sahara and he's a total babe. Blond hair and blue eyes… He could have any girl he wanted!" gushed Taylor. Sahara giggled. She asked, "And what girl does he want?"

"If you ask me, I think Taylor AND Carson both want each other," Maggie teased. Taylor had just finished changing out of her uniform when Maggie had said her and Carson were hot for one another. Taylor threw her uniform hard at Maggie, hitting her in the face with the thin clothing. "First of all, I just met the guy. Second of all, he's from England. He probably knows all the royalty there!" Taylor said. Maggie and Sahara laughed. "Well if he knows the English royalty," Sahara said. "Then he now knows some of the Japanese royalty."

The three girls were busy talking about the hot new English stud when all three of their communicators went off. They all answered but Maggie was the one to talk first. Mina's face showed up on all of the communicators. "What's up, Mina?" Maggie asked. "Trouble," Mina replied. "Azabu district. Those three senshi that saved Taylor? They're in need of our help." Taylor was the next to speak. "Who's attacking?" she asked.

"Sailor Tin Nyanko and the rest of the motley crew who belong to the wretch, Galaxia. Hurry up and get over here. Antonio's here with the knights and we need to keep the peace between Amanda and Greg too." Mina quickly said before hanging up. The three girls nodded to each other before transforming.

"**Neo Moon Shine Power!"**

"**Neo Jupiter Shine Power!"**

"**Neo Neptune Shine Power!"**

After the girls transformed, they stood in a small circle with their hands joined. Each one was surrounded by their planets color. Pink. Green. Aquamarine. They concentrated on their destination and soon disappeared with the help of sailor teleport power.

Taylor, Maggie and Sahara arrived just in time. Sailor Solar System, Sailor Sun and Sailor Earth were down on the ground, motionless. Protecting them were the Sailor Starlights and the Planetary Knights. The rest of the sailor senshi team watched over the three fallen senshi to make sure they weren't hurt any more in battle. Sailor Iron Mouse giggled in excitement. "It looks like they're not that strong after all," she said. "They bragged and bragged and bragged. Now look where they are. They're lying in dirt, dying."

Sailor Tin Nyanko cackled. "Now that they're out of the way perhaps we should try to destroy the Neo Sailor Senshi? One by One they'll fall and then soon their fathers and then their friends the Starlights. We'll save the best for last of course. Sailor Venus will be the last to die out of this bunch and we'll kill the Queen in front of her husband. It's as simple as that."

Sailor Lead Crow rolled her eyes at Tin Nyanko and Iron Mouse. "You two have dreams," she scowled. "Topaz wants to be the one to finish them off."

"Jupiter Thunder Blast!" Motoki shouted as the team of Sailor Animates bickered. Lightning escaped from his sword, grazing Tin Nyanko's right shin. "Blast you!" Tin Nyanko hissed. "Neptune Ocean Illusion!" shouted Sahara quickly. Her powerful blast knocked over Iron Mouse and Sailor Aluminum Siren. Lead Crow stared in shock. "I'm out of here!" she cried out as she disappeared. Tin Nyanko, Iron Mouse and Aluminum Siren disappeared also.

The Starlights knelt down next to Sailor Solar System, Sailor Sun and Sailor Earth. Sailor StarFighter knelt down beside Sailor Solar System, brushing hair out of her face. The Sailor Starlights detransformed and they each picked up one of the unconscious girls. Taiki looked over in the direction of Taylor and her friends. "Taylor, can we go back to the palace? Until these three wake up at least?" Taiki asked. Taylor bit her lip before nodding. "When my grandfather sees you guys with these girls in this condition, he shouldn't mind," she answered. "Maybe I shouldn't go," Seiya said. "Nonsense," Mina said. "These three girls need to rest someplace until they wake up and the Crystal Palace is the closest place to here. They can't go all over Crystal Tokyo." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Wasting practically no time, everyone arrived at the Crystal Palace. Both Mina and Taylor had to try not to laugh at the scowl that the King wore on his handsome face. "Daddy," Taylor said to Helios. "Please calm Pappy down. The Starlights have always been our friends whether he likes it or not. Seiya is even MY godfather. But we came here because of the three new senshi that saved my life. They've been injured. The Palace was the closest place to take them."

Helios nodded at his daughter, smiling. He hugged her, proud of what she was becoming. He let go of Taylor and placed a hand on his father-in-laws shoulder, guiding him into the study. Taylor turned to face the large group and they all headed to the infirmary.

"Lay them down on one of the beds," Taylor instructed. The Starlights did as they were told by the princess. As they lied each girl down on a separate bed, the three girls detransformed. Even though they were in the senshi uniform, their everyday clothes were shredded, almost like old rags. Taylor stared at the one known as Sailor Solar System. Her lips began to tremble. "Aunt Solaria…? You're not dead…?" she said, trying not to cry. "I got to go get Grandpa!" Taylor began to head for the door but Seiya stopped her. "No," he said. "You can't."

"But why not?"

"If the Negaverse catches wind of her being alive, you'll have one more to fight. That's why we staged her death. Princess Kakyuu knew that something like this would happen. We couldn't save Rini or Serena from the Negaverse but we knew we could save Solaria."

"Why would you do that?!" Taylor shouted, swatting Seiya's hand away. As soon as he let go, Taylor ran out of the infirmary calling for Helios and Darien.


	13. Who's That Guy?

**A/N: In Chapter Eleven, Seiya acted like he didn't know about Solaria's death but in this chapter he says him and the Starlights staged it. I didn't realize it until after I posted Chapter 12. Sorry! From now on they STAGED her death! **

Chapter Thirteen

Who's That Guy?

Everyone stared at the three unconscious girls. Darien was seated on Solaria's bed, waiting for her to wake up. A tear fell down his face. Oh how he had missed his other daughter. It had been just ten years ago when she had supposedly died in a fire. Now she was back and her mother and sister weren't around to see her. When Solaria had died it hurt her twin sister, Rini, the most. Taylor was only six at the time and expecting a baby brother. The blow had caused Taylor's mother to miscarry. Yet as Solaria lied in a bed located in the infirmary, no one seemed to care. Darien was glad to have his daughter back while Taylor was glad to have her aunt back.

Styx and Erin were the first ones to wake up. They glanced over at Solaria, noticing that she was still out cold. They moved over to their friends bedside. "Did anyone tell you two that you look alike?" Alexis asked, not even thinking. Raven nudged her, telling her to hush. "They're fraternal twins," she scolded in a soft voice. "You must think we're absolutely horrid for not introducing ourselves. I'm Erin," Erin said. She then turned to her brunette sister. "And this is Styx."

"We're Darien's baby sisters!" chimed Styx. Erin elbowed Styx in the side as if she was telling her to be quiet. "Sola didn't want us to mention it yet, you baka!" she yelled. Darien stared at them in shock. _How is this possible?_ He asked himself. _First Solaria and now two sisters?_ Darien stood looking back and forth between the two girls. "There must be some mistake," the King said. "You're much younger than me and my parents."

"That's because they're… three years older than I am," Solaria said, struggling to sit up. Bruises were just now starting to form on her legs and arms. "Are you ok?" Seiya asked, running his hand through Solaria's long midnight black locks. He kissed her forehead, affectionately. "I'm fine, Seiya," Solaria spoke. "Can someone _please_ fill me in with what's been going on?" Darien demanded.

"Look, Darien," Yaten began. "Seiya, Taiki and I helped fake Solaria's passing and kept the twins from you. It was the only way. Princess Kakyuu insisted. They're stronger than all of the Neo Senshi together. Kakyuu knew that if we let any wickedness capture these three, Crystal Tokyo would've been done for a long time ago."

Taiki nodded in agreement. "I don't know why you never found out about Erin and Styx, Darien. None of us do," he said. "That's something you'll have to ask your parents. Your real parents, Luke and Thayet."

"My father died when Mercedes tried to take over during the Silver Millennium," Darien stuttered. "Grandpa, if you recall, Grandma revived all the fallen Kings and Queens of the Silver Millennium, giving them eternal life and placing them each on Earth while their own kingdoms were being rebuilt on their own planet," Taylor informed him. Darien nodded. He smiled down at Taylor. She was smart for a sixteen year old. He always found it quite interesting how she seemed to know more about the Silver Millennium than he did and he lived during that time.

"I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with faking my death. I also didn't mean to cause Rini to miscarry. She's my sister and I'd never do anything to harm her," Solaria tried to explain. Mina nodded, understanding. "We understand," she said. "You did what you had to do, Solaria."

"Your mother will be so happy when she finds out that you're not dead," Darien said, hugging Solaria. He glared at Seiya and snapped, "So first you tried to take Serena from me and now Solaria?"

Seiya Kou looked at the King in shock. "Look, I didn't try to take anyone from you," he began. "Serena was a mess when she never heard from you. She thought you met someone else in America only to find out that you never made it. I never tried to take her away from you. I was there to comfort her in her time of need. As for me and Solaria… I wanted to protect her and everyone else. It was Princess Kakyuu's idea to hide her. Not mine. I love Solaria, Darien. You can't change that."

Everyone turned to look at Solaria. Her cheeks were a reddish pink shade of crimson. It was obvious to everyone that she was blushing. "Where have you three been staying?" Melody asked. "Right now we live in Azabu District but before we lived in California in America," Erin answered.

The next day at school, Taylor hoped that today would go more smoothly than it did yesterday. Her aunt was alive and she had more family that no one but The Starlights even knew about. _I wish Mama was here_, Taylor thought to herself. She missed her mother more than anything and everything was just getting harder to deal with. She was the tough one out of her family. She never let anything bother her until now. She even had her first crush on a boy and she didn't even have an older woman to talk to about it.

_There's Aunt Solaria. Even Aunt Erin and Aunt Styx_, Taylor continued to think. She turned her head looking out the window of the classroom. _But what do they know? They're in love with males who when they transform into senshi are women. They're even from another planet! _Taylor sighed, resting her head on her arms. "Hey. What's wrong?" A male voice said from behind her. It was Carson. She buried her head into her arms, trying desperately to hide her now rosy red cheeks.

"Taylor?" Carson asked, trying to get her attention. "Please talk to me. You haven't talked much at all today. You even let Scott tease you about being a Princess. What's going on with you?" He obviously sounded concerned for her. _I can't speak to him. He'd be able to tell that I liked him,_ Taylor thought once again to herself. "Taylor, please," Carson pleaded with her again.

Taylor finally looked at him. Her energy looked drained. _Poor Taylor,_ Carson thought. _I wonder what's wrong with her._ Taylor attempted to smile at Carson. He immediately knew it was bogus. "Just a lot's been going on, Carson," Taylor began. "My mother's twin sister was reported dead ten years ago. I was six then. Well, she's not dead. She's alive and it turns out that I have two great-aunts that are just three year's older than my aunt Solaria. It's just been pretty hectic. Plus I miss my mom and my grandmother. They've always been there for me. It's hard to imagine my life without them."

Tears began to well up in the Princess' eyes. _Man, I just wish I could hold her. Tell her it'll be alright, _Carson thought. He sighed. "It'll be ok," he reassured her. He placed one of his gentle hands upon one of Taylor's. He looked down at her with a dreamy smile. Taylor blushed.

They ran as fast as they could. Their hair blew in their faces. They ran into tree branches, which hit them hard, cutting up their arms and faces. Taylor tripped, losing one of her crescent moon earrings. The ones that her grandmother wore so long ago. Maggie pulled her up as she ran past her. It only took a few minutes before Taylor caught up with the rest of the group. Taylor nodded her thanks to her friend, not even realizing that she had lost an earring.

"Venus Lovely Melody Whip!" Kinala shouted. A whip made of yellow hearts and music notes wrapped around the evil Sailor Jupiter. She tried to break free. It was no use. She was trapped. "Uranus World Shaking!" Evil Sailor Uranus screamed, throwing her attack at the Neo Sailor Senshi. They all jumped out of the way. Alexis glared at her older sister angrily as she landed on a tree branch. She heard a young man chuckling beside her. She turned to look at him. He wore mainly blue and yellow. A mask covered his face. She growled and yelled, "Uranus Landslide Crystal Storm!" The attack knocked Sailor Uranus down. It hit her so hard that it was hard for her to get up.

"Get up!" cried Wicked Lady. "You insolent fools! Defeat them!" The masked man who still stood beside Alexis, finally broke out in laughing. Alexis raised her eyebrows at him. She wanted so much to just push him off of the tree branch they stood on. Soon, the senshi turned her attention back to the battle. The Planetary Knights have arrived. "It's show time," the masked man said. He pulled out a cane, similar to the one that Tuxedo Mask used so long ago. The cane, however, was a dark blue color with a star. It turned into a sword, also. The masked hero did a flip off of the tree branch. "What a show off," grumbled Alexis. She followed the masked man.

Everyone stared at the masked man as he swiftly fought Wicked Lady. Wicked Lady did her best to dodge the swords sharp blade. But it was no use. The sword cut the side of her face. She growled, "Nice try, Galaxy Knight." The others gasped. They had a name. Galaxy Knight went back to attacking the enemy. Through short breaths, he said, "Never doubt the power of innocent dreamers. Never doubt the power of innocent children." He paused for a moment and grinned at his opponent. He said, "Never doubt your worst nightmare!" He jumped into the air and was going to bring his sword down right on Wicked Lady. But he stopped.

Everyone stared. There in front of Wicked Lady was Neo Sailor Moon. She did what she had to do. She was protecting her mother. "Neo Sailor Moon, what are you doing?" asked a confused Melody. "I'm protecting my mother," Taylor answered. "Move," Galaxy Knight demanded. "She's the enemy."

"She's my mother."

"We're soldiers. We must fight!"

Wicked Lady glared at Taylor with a wicked smile. She grabbed a hold of Taylor and disappeared. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Jupiter followed. "No!" Maggie cried out. She ran to where Taylor and Wicked Lady used to be. Tears fell from her face. The Princess was gone. They had lost a team member.

The next day at school, Taylor's friends were all gloomy. No one knew where she was. They still hadn't told the King or Helios. They even told her teachers that she was sick. Eventually they would be found out. "Where's Taylor?" Carson asked as he approached Kinala's desk. She looked up at him, sadly. Tears formed in her eyes at the mention of Taylor. Kinala shrugged. "Kay, are you alright?" Carson asked, seating down in an empty seat.

"She's gone," Maggie said from behind Carson. "She's been taken captive by the Negaverse. We have no idea where they're located." Carson stared in shock at Maggie. It all made sense. Taylor was the granddaughter of Sailor Moon. It should've made sense that Neo Sailor Moon was indeed Taylor. The girl that he had been curious about all day was a sailor senshi. She was gone. He knew what he had to do. Galaxy Knight had to act before it was too late. He has to get Taylor back.

**A/N #2: Ok guys, this has been chapter thirteen and I'd REALLY like more reviews. Please give me suggestions too or I'm going to stop writing. Please help me out here! I'd like to be able to update at least once a week and I can't with all the writers' block I've been facing! So please help me! **


	14. Breaking Free

Chapter Fourteen

Breaking Free

Taylor woke up days later in the Negaverse. Her sailor fuku was in shreds, showing off bloody and dirty skin. She pushed herself up into a seating position. Her hair hung over her shoulders. It was out of her odangoes. She could hear coughing and someone talking. "Hello?" Taylor called out. No answer. "I know somebody's around!" she called out again. This time she sounded irritated and angry. "Princess?" a voice replied. Taylor recognized the voice. It was the voice of Rei Hino, Sailor Mars. "Princess, it's me, Rei. Are you okay?" Rei asked.

Taylor nodded to herself as if Rei could actually see her. To Taylor it sounded like Rei was close. Perhaps in the cell across the aisle from where she was. "I'm fine," Taylor spoke. "How's grandma?" There was an awkward pause that came from Rei. Finally, she said, "Listen, Taylor. She's very sick. We have to find a way to get her out of here. If we don't, Crystal Tokyo will be queenless."

Taylor sighed. A world without Neo Queen Serenity was just hard to imagine. She was practically immortal. The only thing that could really bring her down was a serious illness and to Taylor, the cough that had come from her grandmother, sounded really serious. "I'll think of something, Rei," Taylor said. "The senshi will come for me and when they do, they'll free you and grandma too. I know it."

000000000000000000000000

"What are we going to do? We have no idea where the Negaverse is!" whined Kinala. Mina sighed. It was obvious to everyone that she was in deep thought. "What are you thinking about, Mina?" Amanda asked. She had her small mini computer out. Her fingers moved over the small keys as she tried to figure out where the Negaverse was. "When we fought the Negaverse, centuries ago, they were located at D-Point, the Arctic Circle," Mina began. All six animal guardians nodded in agreement. "We should try to get word from Central Control," Artemis said. "They're the ones who told us about it before."

"What do you mean she's gone?!" a furious King Endymion shouted from the halls of the Crystal Palace. In just a few minutes, the king and Helios, both furious, barged into the conference room where the group of senshi sat in discussion. "Aino Minako!" screamed Darien. Mina knew that the king was angry. After all he never called her Minako. It was always Mina to everyone. "How could you let this happen?! How did you let it happen?!" he screamed some more. "First my wife and now my daughter?!" Helios shouted. Mina was surprised. Helios was always such a calm and gentle person.

Solaria sighed and stood. Erin and Styx also stood behind their leader. "Daddy… Helios… calm down. It's not Mina's fault," Solaria said. She showed determination in her face, just like the way her mother, Neo Queen Serenity, always did. "You've been doing nothing but putting blame on her since this whole thing started," Erin chimed in. Darien looked dumb founded. He stuttered, "H…how did you know that?"

"We're not stupid, brother. We have eyes in this palace. In Mina's home… we're everywhere," the not so brilliant Styx said. "We heard of the conversation you and Mina had when they disappeared. You blamed her for everything. You're suppose to be a great king and an even better friend. Instead, you turn on the one friend you have left. What has gotten into you?"

"Dad, we know that you've lost your wife, your daughter and your granddaughter," Solaria began. She then turned to Helios and continued, "And you, Helios, you're my brother-in-law. You always protected me and my sister. But now you've lost my sister and my niece. You two have to be strong for everyone. We will rescue everyone. You have to believe in the sailor senshi."

"Especially you, Darien," Styx said. "You're the one who always had faith in the senshi and now… you're doubting us. All fifteen of us. All because the majority of the team are young teenage girls. The invincible and legendary Sailor Moon she wasn't wise like Mina is now. She was a klutz and a crybaby and did poorly in school. But when it came time to fight, she protected her friends. She started out just like these teenage girls did. Except she was younger. Two years younger actually."

Erin nodded. She took hold of her twin sisters hand and then her nieces. She asked the king, "Are you going to doubt Sailor Cosmos when she arrives with the Amazon senshi? Are you going to turn on the Amazon senshi, Rini's team, because they were villains? I mean, after all, you turned on the Starlight senshi. Especially Seiya. And what was he doing? Comforting your wife when you were missing. That's all."

0000000000000000000000

"Taylor?" a voice called out into the night. She just woke up out of her sleep. Blue eyes glimmered from across the hall. The voice, however, sounded distant and weak. Taylor instantly knew that it was her grandmother talking. "Grandma?" Taylor called out but also doing her best to keep her voice down. The sound of an object could be heard sliding across the hallway. It hit the bars of Taylor's cell with a clank. Taylor picked it up, turning the long object to fit through the bars. It was a long rod of pearl white and gold. The top was shaped like a heart with a crown on it. Taylor ran her fingers over it. "Grandma… is this…?" Taylor began. "It's my scepter. The one that I used to defeat planet Nemesis and so many other wicked beings. When planet Nemesis, the Doom Phantom and the Black Moon all appeared, when I was Sailor Moon and when they were after your mother, who they called Rabbit, the senshi, Tuxedo Mask and I, traveled to the future with your mother to save Crystal Tokyo, my future self gave me this scepter. I've had it ever since. As my power grew, it grew. That's why it's so long," Neo Queen Serenity informed.

The Queen continued, "But after your mother becomes queen next year, you'll be the rightful heir of Crystal Tokyo. It's your time to shine as Sailor Moon. And Taylor, I know that you don't like being a princess or even called one and I have never referred to you as one, but it is your rightful destiny. You are a princess of the Silver Millennium. I am proud of you and your mother is proud of you and my mother is proud of you. Four generations of Silver Millennium princesses. Believe it or not, none of us liked being a princess, Taylor. We got use to it though. As will you…in time."

"But Grandma, I still don't understand what you're trying to tell me," Taylor said in confusion. Neo Queen Serenity coughed, causing Taylor to become alarmed. After the coughing fit, the Queen replied, "Since I became Neo Queen Serenity, I don't have the power I used to have as a senshi. Your mother isn't as strong as she used to be either. So you must take our place using that scepter. You must step up and morph into the state of eternity. You must become Eternal Neo Sailor Moon. You're lucky though. I went from Sailor Moon, to Super Sailor Moon then to Eternal Sailor Moon. You have the power to go from Neo Sailor Moon to Eternal Neo Sailor Moon whenever you must. To defeat everyone and save the inners and outers and your mother, you must become Eternal Neo Sailor Moon. Here."

Another object could be heard sliding across the cold marble floor. This time, it didn't hit the bars of the cell. It came right through. It was a brooch. A red and gold brooch in the shape of a heart. "How beautiful…" Taylor said in awe. "That was my brooch when I became Eternal Sailor Moon. It's yours now," Neo Queen Serenity said. "Take care of it along with the scepter. With these two things, you are practically invincible, my dear. Now to transform into Eternal Neo Sailor Moon, shout '_Silver Moon Crystal Power.' _Then once you transform, you will be able to break free. Once to the surface, alarm the senshi and tell your grandfather that I'm alright and not to worry. That we'll be together again. Do you understand all this that I am telling you?"

Taylor nodded. "Yes, grandmother."

"Good. Now hurry! Become the Eternal Neo Sailor Moon."

Taylor stood. The look in her eyes looked fierce and deadly. If anyone were to look into her eyes, they would know not to mess her. She thrust her hand that held the brooch into the air and screamed, "Silver Moon Crystal Power!" Lights surrounded her and wings sprouted from her back. When everything died down, there stood Taylor's eternal state. She was dressed exactly like the Eternal Sailor Moon that defeated Sailor Galaxia and the Sailor Animates. "Moon Princess Halation!" Taylor shouted as she pointed the scepter at her cell. The cells bars ended up looking as if they had been in an explosion. She ran to her grandmothers cell and they clasped hands. "I will get you out of here. I promise," Taylor said. Before Neo Queen Serenity could say a word of wisdom to her granddaughter, Taylor was gone, disappearing into the darkness known as the Negaverse.

000000000000000000000

Taylor ran to the center of the Negaverse. There, a throne stood high. It was once the same throne that Queen Beryl sat on and now, their new queen sat. Taylor stood back in the shadows, watching and waiting. Waiting to hear of their plan to take over. Waiting for something that would help the senshi win this tough battle. She crouched down, listening. "What shall we do with her?" a woman asked. It was the voice of Sailor Mercury. The inners and outers surrounded the woman in the throne. The woman had pale skin but golden hair and piercing red eyes. She also wore a skimpy gold dress. She appeared to be their leader.

Topaz shrugged and ran a hand through her hair then said, "I don't know, Sailor Mercury. Let's try killing her. We'll make the Queen and the traitor watch as we kill Princess Taylor." Most of the senshi seemed please with that decision. All except Sailor Pluto and Sailor Neptune. To Taylor, they seemed sad. It was the same look she had seen in Sailor Mars' eyes when Raven had said Chad was dead. They weren't completely knew it. Two out of the four forbidden senshi, two of the strongest senshi, weren't completely evil. _I have to try_, Taylor thought to herself. She whispered to herself, "Sailor Teleport Power." Within seconds, she was gone. On her way back to Crystal Tokyo.

000000000000000000

Almost as fast she had disappeared, she reappeared in front of the Crystal Palace. She was never more glad to see home then she was now. She didn't even bother to detransform. She thought about running into the Crystal Palace but she didn't. She found her legs carrying her into the direction of her school. It was in session, just as she thought it would be. She stood close to the gate. The boys basketball team was practicing outside. There he stood. Carson. His blonde hair bounced as he dribbled the basketball. She wished she could tell him her secret of her being a Sailor Senshi. He probably even suspected it. _God, he's so beautiful_, Taylor said to herself. She jumped up into the air and over the gate. She approached the group of boys. She felt all eyes on her. _It's now or never, Taylor_, she thought.

The group of boys left. Carson still was shooting hoops. He didn't know that Taylor stood so close to him. When Carson missed the basket, the ball bounced away. Taylor reached down and picked it up. That's when he saw her. "Hi," Taylor spoke. Carson hesitated and reached back for the basketball then turned away from her. "Hey," he finally said. He wasn't sure what to say to her. "You can unmorph, you know. I know that you're the princess." Taylor shook her head, refusing. "And you're Galaxy Knight, right?" Taylor asked. Carson stopped in his place. He turned to face Taylor. "How did you know?" he asked, quite alarmed. "I know you, Carson," Taylor answered as she tried to smile.

"How did you get here? You're supposed to be in the Negaverse. I'm supposed to come rescue you!" Carson shouted. He was on the verge of tears and Taylor was already crying. _I love you, _she wanted to tell him. _Just tell him, Tay. Carson, I love you. Just say it!_ she thought to herself. "My grandma gave me her scepter and her brooch from her Eternal Sailor Moon days," Taylor began.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you. I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I love you."

**A/N: Guys, I REALLY need ideas! I'm running out of them! Luckily I got this idea and a friend from Gaiaonline liked it! This is the ONLY reason why I'm posting it! No more ideas, no more story! So please, when you review, GIVE ME IDEAS! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	15. Prediction of Doom

Chapter Fifteen

Prediction of Doom

"_I love you."_

* * *

Carson just stared at Taylor. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I love you?" Carson asked, surprised. Taylor nodded. She reached her hand forward and brushed a piece of sweaty blond hair away from his eyes. Taylor smiled softly and said, "You shouldn't keep your eyes covered." Carson managed to laugh a bit. He dropped the basketball and moved closer to Taylor. Their faces were only inches apart. Then it happened. Their lips touched. He placed a hand up to Taylor's face, pulling her closer into a kiss.

* * *

"Alan! Ann! Fiore! Present yourselves!" bellowed Topaz from the deep and dark region known as the Negaverse. At the sound of their names, three aliens appeared before their leader. They all kneeled before their golden haired queen, pleased that they were being called into battle once again. Topaz looked them over, smiling to herself. _Perfect_, she thought to herself. "I hear that the Asteroid senshi are back in town with their beloved Sailor Cosmos," Topaz began. "I want them and Sailor Cosmos on our side!" The three aliens stood and nodded to their queen. "We shall not fail you," Ann, the pink-haired alien said. Topaz's lips curled into an evil and wicked smile. "Good!" She shouted. "Because if you do, you shall perish!"

* * *

"Why are you yelling at me?" Darien asked. He was very alarmed. He had just found out that he had two young sisters, about the same age of his daughters. They were already nagging and yelling at him. Erin shook her head. "We're not," she said. "You're the one who barged in here yelling at us. You're making it seem like it's Mina's fault. It's not. It's no one's fault. This was written in the stars. Rei saw this prediction of doom the day Taylor was born."

Alexis stood. "We should go after her," she announced. Soon, the whole next generation of senshi stood. They were ready to do battle. "Then we'll go," a voice came from the doorway. Everyone looked towards the door. There stood Sailor Cosmos and the Asteroid Senshi. "We'll train. We'll go to the moon and train. Then we attack right before they attack. We'll free the others. We shall prevail," Sailor Cosmos said.

Sailor Cosmos' speech was followed by cheers from the Neo Senshi. The Asteroid senshi laughed. Palla Palla was surprised to see Solaria. She approached the black haired girl and hugged her. Before Solaria's sudden "death", the two had been best friends. Solaria hugged back and the two old friends began to laugh.

* * *

"Where should we start, Fiore?" Alan asked. Fiore gave a slight shrug. "I don't know. Topaz want's Cosmos. I, on the other hand, am interested in something else," Fiore answered. Ann looked at the alien. She was clearly annoyed. She snapped, "What's that, Fiore?" With a evil twinkle in his eye, Fiore answered, "Darien." 


	16. New Penname

Sorry it's not an update

Sorry it's not an update. I wasn't going to send this out but I don't want to lose my readers/reviewers!

This is my new name, Cinnamint Kitty. A friend of mine thought it up. Anyway, I'm formerly known as PrincessSolaria. Now I must get back to updating my profile so I can start to get updates for my stories out! Thanks!


	17. IMPORTANT AN! MUST READ!

Hey Readers!

Sorry there haven't been any updates lately. I've been sick off and on since September. I write when I feel up to it. But turns out I have a reason for being sick. On Saturday, I took three pregnancy tests and they were all positive. And right now? This baby is kicking my ass. I had the flu last week and now a pretty bad sinus infection. Of course along with that is nausea and a headache. So I'll update when I can. I also don't have internet access all the time. The place where I normally pick internet up from was on fire a week ago and it's closed indefinitely. Plus I use my fiancee's laptop because mine is broken. I have to buy a new one.

I know I shouldn't give excuses but I've been getting reviews and PMs asking when I'll update so I figured I'd post this A/N. As of right now? I don't know when I'll update but I'll keep writing chapters in my notebook.

Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas

Cinnamint Kitty


	18. ANNOUNCEMENT! MUST READ!

Hey Faithful Readers!

So as you all know I've been pregnant. Not anymore!

On Tuesday, June 2, I woke up in labor. Of course I didn't know it! I simply thought I had wet myself because I already had a full bladder and back pain. The contractions started out at 30 minutes apart. Around 130 they were 10 minutes apart and by 2, they were at 3-4 minutes apart.

I went to the hospital, got checked in and had my water broken the rest of the way. That's when the real pain began. The nurses gave me medicine to help me dilate and every hour, I was up a centimeter. At 4 centimeters, I had an epidural. BEST DRUG EVER!! No lie. I couldn't feel anything from the chest down. I was in labor from 1030 am to 1147 pm. Didn't go to the hospital until 230 pm. The doctor/nurses said I did really good with being my first baby. Most women are in labor for almost 24 hours. I was only in labor for about 14.

So at 1147 pm EST, Emily Isabella Rae Booher came into the world kicking and screaming. Literally. That girl is the quietest thing in the world until you piss her off. So hopefully in a month updates will start up again. I gotta go now!

~Cinnamint Kitty


	19. IMPORTANT: Author's Note

Hey everyone!

Just a quick author's note to address a few days… I know it takes a long time for me to update but please, PLEASE keep in mind that while I do enjoy writing, it's not my life. Emily comes first and she's a rather rambunctious soon-to-be three year old who honestly does keep me on my toes. I'm also a junior in college as an education major. Luckily I'm out for the summer (as of yesterday) so while I'll be spending most of the summer potty training my very stubborn daughter, I do plan on writing and I'm hoping to finish up a bunch of my stories. Which brings me to the real reason of this author's note…

How opposed are you guys to me taking down all of my unfinished stories? As of right now, there are no plans of abandonment except for one story that hasn't been updated in years. Two stories are going to be rewritten but I'd like to remove the unfinished stories, get reacquainted with a majority of them and then repost them on either a weekly or biweekly basis. I feel because I take so long to update sometimes that my readers have left and I want them to get reacquainted with my stories and the characters as if they were brand new. So what do you guys think? I will leave them up for a week before I make the decision to temporarily remove them or not.

Listed below are the stories that will be removed. The ones being rewritten will also be mentioned down below.

~Cinnamint Kitty

**Being Temp. Removed: **

Misery

Once Upon A Never After

Reincarnated

True Colors

The Secret Potter

Unintended

**Being Rewritten:**

The Will to Live

Who I Am

Right Here

If I Didn't Have You

Meant For Each Other

Two Worlds, One Family

**Undetermined:**

It's A Spys Life

Accidentally In Love

With You I Belong (Leaning towards rewrite!)

**Abandoned:**

The Ultimate Showdown


End file.
